BLACK, TENIAMOS QUE SER
by Lady Tomoe
Summary: Me quitaste el control de mi escuela, a Dumbledore, a Remus... Pero quitarme a James. No Evans llegaste demasiado lejos.
1. Un Regalo de Francia

Capitulo 1: Un Regalo de Francia

Sirius se lanzo contra la cama, hundiendo la cabeza sobre la almohada, en claro gesto de desesperación.

-Debe ser una broma –Su grito apenas era audible sobre la almohada, su mano sostenía un pergamino con fuerza, más bien arrugaba el pergamino como si eso fuera suficiente para resolver el problema.

James y Remus lo miraban sin entender lo que le pasaba.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto James-. Malas noticias, ¿qué te dice tu tío Alphard?

Pero Sirius se negó a responder, comportándose como un niño berrinchudo. James cansado le arrebato la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

-Querido sobrino... han llegado noticias fabulosas sobre Lilian, seguro te encantará saber que regresa a Londres, después de estar cuatro años en Beauxbatons, cuando transfirieron a tu tío William a la embajada de Paris... ¿Quién es Lily Evans? –Pregunto de pronto sin despegar sus ojos del pergamino.

-Es mi prima –Dijo Sirius molesto-. Mi tío dice que no podrá recogerla porque esta en Hamburgo y quiere que vaya yo en su lugar

Sirius suspiro ruidosamente y después continuo.

-Esto es completamente injusto, sin el tío Alphard en la ciudad nadie de mi familia querrá ir por ella a la estación

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es una Evans, los Black y los Evans no simpatizamos mucho, ¿sabes?. El padre de Lily es muggle, cuando mi tía se caso con él prácticamente la desterraron del árbol genealógico de la familia

-¿Y esa es la razón por la que te desagrada?

-No, yo no tengo problema con el matrimonio de mi tía, el problema es Lily, ella es insufrible, la chica más odiosa que he conocido, es la única de la familia que fue aceptada en Hogwarts y en Beauxbatons al mismo tiempo, pero se largo a Francia porque aparentemente Hogwarts no es demasiado bueno para ella

-Creo que te lo estas tomando muy apecho, mañana inicia el año escolar y a ella solo la verás hoy, así que tendrás el resto del año para olvidarte de ella

-¿Iras conmigo verdad James?

-Lo siento hermano –Dijo James algo apenado-. Pero papá quiere llevarme a la feria de escobas voladoras, y ya sabes lo sentimental que se pone un día antes de volver a Hogwarts

Sirius parecía desilusionado, pero entonces giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta que su brazo estaba recargado sobre el hombro de Remus, primero le sonrío y después le dirigió una mirada que parecía más suplicante que petitoria.

-Ah no –Soltó Lupin, sabiendo hacía donde se dirigía Sirius-. No cuentes conmigo...

-Vamos Remus, hermano, ambos sabemos que lo harás, no me pidas que te suplique. Si dices que si, te llevare cargando hasta la estación de tren

* * *

-1010 –Dijo Lupin mientras verificaba una nota que llevaba en sus manos-. Ese es el tren Sirius.

-Pues vamos y acabemos con esto de una vez

Desdicha, eso era lo que sentía Sirius Black sin el más mínimo de exageración, pues uno de sus grandes temores se estaba cumpliendo, hacía años que no veía a su prima y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que las cosas siguieran así, tenía una familia números y agradecía que todos estuvieran dispersos por toda el mundo, ya era suficiente con tener que tolerar a los que Vivian cerca de él. Ahora tenía que agregar una molestia más a la larga lista.

-Esto es injusto. Me estoy perdiendo de la mejor feria anual de escobas voladoras, yo debería estar montado en una Moontrimmer ó una Ninbus 1000... pero gracias por venir conmigo Remus, en verdad valoro que te estés perdiendo de toda esa diversión por mi

-Prácticamente me arrastraste

-Claro es la regla, si yo soy desdichado por solidaridad uno de mis amigos debe serlo también

Lupin sintió el impulso de rodas los ojos, Sirius a veces era demasiado dramático.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?

-Una francesilla horribles, pecosa y delgaducha y... Oh, Hola lindura –Dijo de pronto, mientras divisaba a una jovencita de cabellera larga y rojo brillante, que en ese momento bajaba del tren-. ¿Cómo me vería con una pelirroja Remus?...

-Si me lo preguntas, no creo que tu reputación mejore

-Esa chica es preciosa

-Y una completa extraña

-Remus amigo, se necesitan solo 2 minutos para enamorarse de Sirius Black

-¿Y cuantas semanas le darás esta vez?

-Pero de que estas hablando Remus, ella podría ser la madre de mis hijos, más respeto

-¿2 semanas?

Sirius miro a su amigo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No, ella es linda creo que le daré 3 semanas

-¿Sirius? –Grito de pronto aquella jovencita haciendo que ambos chicos de Gryffindor cayeran en su asombro-. Primo Sirius...

-¡Por Merlín, es Lilian! –Literalmente la mandíbula de Sirius cayo al suelo, y cuando despertó de su asombro comenzó a toser y escupir como si de pronto sintiera asco de si mismo-. ¿Acaso estoy enfermo?

Lily había cambiado tanto, estaba lejos de ser la niña pecosa delgaducha y de horribles trenzas, se había convertido en una mujer.

-No lo puedo creer... –Exclamo ella cuando se acerco a él, ver a Sirius era tan aterradoramente sorprendente como maravilloso-. Mirate, has cambiado tanto

-Y tu, tu... tu sigues... afortunadamente muy diferente a como te recuerdo

Lily se cruzo de brazos y lo miró con una media sonrisa, pero muy poco le duro el disgusto, porque en ese momento se echo a sus brazos y se fundieron en un largo abrazo. Sirius parecía un poco mareado con la situación, Lily se estaba comportando tan agradable, que no podía dejar de verlo sospechoso.

-Lastima que sigues siendo el mismo tonto de hace 5 años –Susurro ella en su oído y después se separo. Oh si, ahí estaba la Lily que recordaba-. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo?

-Ah, si, él es mi amigo Remus

-Oh, bonjour Remus –Saludo Lily y lo beso en ambas mejillas.

-Bonjour ma chérie –Respondió Remus, y Lily lo miró encantada.

-Que encantado –Dijo ella sonriéndole.

Pestañeo, inclinación de cabeza, sonrisa. ¿A caso estaban coqueteando?, Sirius miraba la escena irritado.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –Dijo y comenzó a empujar el carrito que llevaba las maletas de Lily.

-Es simpática –Le dijo Remus a Sirius por lo bajo.

-¿Ah si?, pues dale tiempo

La ventaja de todo esto es que tan solo tenían que dejarla en el Caldero Chorreante, donde el tío Alphard la recogería al día siguiente. No había necesidad de llevarla a conocer el pueblo, ni tener que fingir por más de una hora que le agradaba. Remus y Lily no pararon de hablar en todo el trayecto, Sirius que caminaba delante de ellos, estaba al borde del aburrimiento. Finalmente llegaron a la calle Charing Cross Road y el enorme letrero de madera del pub estaba frente a ellos, al fin habían llegado.

Sirius abrió la puerta del diminuto pub y dejo que Lily entrara primero, el lugar estaba vacío y eso lo hacía lucir más grande, aunque su aspecto era tan sucio y pestilente como siempre. Sirius los encamino hasta el fondo donde Tom el tabernero y una mujer de cabello negro y mediana edad parecía esperarlos.

-Hola... –Dijo Sirius, pero Lily se le adelanto.

-¿Usted es la señora Brown?

-Si querida –Dijo la mujer con amabilidad.

-Tengo algo para usted –Le dijo Lily y le entrego una nota.

-Oh, claro tu debes ser Lily –Exclamo cuando dejo de leer el mensaje-. ¿Y como esta el viejo Alphard?

-Mucho más feliz de lo que estoy yo, supongo –Le dijo Sirius a Lupin por lo bajo.

Lily y la señora Brown simpatizaron de inmediato, se hablaban con tanta familiaridad que parecían conocerse de años. Finalmente después de una larga espera la dueña del pup dijo lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar Sirius.

-Bueno tengo una habitación para ti, te ayudare a subir tus cosas.

-Gracias –Sonrió Lily, pero antes de seguirla por las escaleras, se volvió para mirar a Sirius-. De verdad me dio mucho gusto verte

-Ah... a mi también –Vacilo un poco el muchacho, pero se veía sincero.

-¿Te veré pronto?

-Claro que no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –Soltó Sirius, que no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta-. Digo, si, es decir no, bueno… dije no porque yo estaré en Hogwarts y tú te irás a casa de mi tío

-Esta bien, yo entiendo. Remus fue un placer conocerte.

Lupin le devolvió el gesto amablemente.

-Por fin –Exclamo Sirius con dramatismo, soltando un ruidoso suspiro de alivio, mientras ambos chicos se internaron en el Callejón Diagon-. ¿Verdad que es odiosa?

-Creí que ella sería la madre de tus hijos –Soltó Remus con ironía.

-Acaso estas enfermo –Exclamo con gran exageración-. Que no te engañe esa dulce mirada, estoy segura que por dentro tenía deseos de golpearme

-Eres un paranoico

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que dejaron atrás el andes 9 ¾ en la estación King's Cross. Los merodeadores habían hecho una entrada triunfal en el expreso de Hogwarts, una más que sería recordada, al menos por los alumnos de Slytherin, pues en el momento en que entraron a uno de los vagones, una bomba fétida les dio la bienvenida logrando que al menos dos de ellos cayeran desmayados por el olor.

El festejo vino después cuando James compro todo lo que había en el carrito de la comida para darse un banquete de ganadores.

De pronto la puerta del vagón donde James y compañía celebraban se abrió abruptamente y por ella apareció un muchacho de piel pálida y nariz ganchuda.

-Son unos idiotas –Bramo aquel muchacho en forma de saludo.

-Quejicus -Exclamo Sirius como si le diera mucho gusto verle-. ¿Pasaste bien tus vacaciones?

-Déjate de tonterías, sabes perfectamente a lo que vengo Black

-A saludar supongo... ¿qué tal la familia?

-¿Se creen muy listos verdad? –Pregunto Snape, ardiendo en cólera.

-No nos gusta admitirlo, pero si –Respondió Sirius con mucha seriedad.

-Sabemos que fueron ustedes, así que más vale que no mientan –Hablo un segundo chico que en ese momento hacía acto de presencia, llevaba un pañuelo con el que se tapaba la boca y nariz.

-Damian, cuanto tiempo sin verte... ¿qué tal las vacaciones? –Dijo de nuevo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes tres dejaron una bomba fétida en nuestro vagón

-Esa es una acusación muy grande -Hablo James con aire ofendido.

-Esta vez las cosas no se quedaran así, me las van a pagar

-Si, como digas, que tu abogado, se comuniquen con el nuestro –Exclamo James sin darle mucha importancia y les cerro la puerta en la cara.

Y como si aquélla interrupción jamás hubiera ocurrido, Sirius miro a sus amigos y tomo la palabra.

-Amigos míos... Este será el mejor año de nuestras vidas

–El mejor año de nuestras vidas... –Repitieron James, Peter y Remus poniendo sus manos encima de la de Sirius, mientras se miraban con satisfacción.

El primer día en Hogwarts era por lo general el que más satisfacción traía a los chicos, el reencuentro con sus viejos amigos, la añorada sala común, Nick Casi decapitado dándoles la bienvenida, y el reencuentro con los viejos amores.

-Blacky, Blacky -saludo una chica rubia, que se aferró al hombro de Sirius apenas lo tuvo enfrente-. ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones cielo?

-Katie –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa-. Te estuve buscando por todos lados, te extrañe. -Katie lo miraba radiante.

-Hola Jimmy, hola Remus... Peter –Saludo ella a los acompañantes de Sirius.

-¿Paso algo emocionante en vacaciones? –Cuestiono Lupin a Peter, que por lo general era al que menos veían durante el verano, pero fue Katie quien respondió.

-No te lo imaginas –Exclamo con cierta excitación-. Estuve en Paris, es una belleza, la torre eiffel esta wow!, Ósea de otro mundo...

Katie siguió parloteando durante el recorrido a la sala común aferrada al brazo de Sirius, a éste parecía no molestarle, pero por otro lado James y Remus tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para tolerarla. Había salido con Sirius a finales del semestre pasado y pese a que las reglas impuestas eran irrefutables, pasadas las tres semanas de plazo para una novia, Katie no fue desechada, simplemente porque no se quiso ir.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera profesora en darles la bienvenida fue McGonagall, quien no dudo en abordar desde el inicio el tema de los exámenes. El siguiente profesor en hablarles y marearlos con el tema de los Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas fue Filius Flitwick, James en especial adoraba su clase, porque el profesor Flitwick siempre le daba la razón. El resto de las asignaturas se desarrollaron de la misma forma, para cuando las clases terminaron los muchachos ya tenían suficiente con el tema de los Extasis.

Esa tarde, era la primera practica de quidditch del equipo de Ravenclaw, pare ser el segundo día se mostraban muy entsiastas, aunque para James parecía mas bien un equipo desesperado, hacia varios años que Ravenclaw no se lleva la copa del torneo y estaban decididos a conseguirla. James estuvo presente en la practica animándolos, pero claro toda esa adulación tendría una recompensa, pues Jane la cazadora y capitana de Ravenclaw era la meta a lograr éste año, le gusto desde el momento en que ambos cruzaron miradas en el torneo del año pasado y ahora era tiempo de iniciar la conquista.

La practica término con excelentes resultado, James había conseguido una cita y ahora solo quería llegar al castillo para decírselo a los muchachos. Cuando camino cerca del lago escuchaba ruidos, pero ni siquiera se molesto en dar un vistazo, estaba seguro que era el calamar gigante.

Volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamiento y evoco a Jane y la forma tan sugestiva que uso para conquistarla, el roce de labios, la sonrisa, las palabras dulces murmuradas en su oído. James era un jugador en toda regla.

Repentinamente otro chapuzón volvía a escucharse en el lago, esta vez se sintió tentado a dar un vistazo, el agua era tan cristalina que todas las tonalidades de azul se reflejaban, pero con toda sinceridad era lo ultimo que le importaba, pues al fin pudo descubrir la causa de aquellos sonidos, alguien estaba nadando, no había ropa regada alrededor, pero estaba desnuda no tenía duda de eso. James siempre pensó que era un experto rompiendo reglas, pero esta jovencita lo llevaba a otro nivel.

Cuando ella comenzó a nadar hacía la orilla, aparto su vista para darle un poco de privacidad y continuo su camino, solo unos pasos, era un caballero, pero vamos, tampoco era ningun tonto, quería ver el rostro de aquella dama. Cuando volvió mirar hacia el lago ella ya se había ido, inspecciono el terreno con mucho cuidado, sería de Gryffindor, de Hufflepuff, de Ravenclaw, de Slytherin no, ó si.

Parpadeo un par de veces para sacudirse esos pensamientos de encima, era una tontería no recorrería las cuatro casas para buscarla y menos después de que Jane le dio el tan esperado SI.

-James... ¿viste eso? –Se escucho la voz de Sirius, que repentinamente caminaba hacía él, Lupin estaba a su lado-. ¿La viste?

Y entonces James se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas ardían y sonrío con la misma sonrisa petulante que se dibujo en Sirius.

-Y vaya que la vi –Dijo James-. Tiene un cuerpo precioso

-Pues "cuerpecito precioso" será la próxima chica Black, cualquiera que se atreva a desnudarse en el colegio merece tener el privilegio de salir conmigo

-¿Y que hay de Katie, blacky blacky?

-Claro, después de que termine con ella

Entonces Sirius miro con detenimiento a James quien aun llevaba el uniforme de quiddtich.

-¿Qué tal la practica?... ¿mejor dicho que tal la operación Jane?

James soltó una sonrisa de superioridad, le encantaba hacerse el interesante, estaba a punto de responder cuando fue interrumpido.

-Sirius... –Dijo una voz a espalda de ellos.

El cuerpo de Sirius se tensó, él conocía esa voz, giro sobre sus talones lentamente sintiendo una fuerte sacudida en el estomago.

_Oh maldita sea_

-No, no es cierto –Soltó con brusquedad-. Remus es... es un espejismo, dime que es un espejismo, dime que es un espejismo

-Esperaba un recibimiento más acogedor, pero olvide que no se pude esperar mucho de ti –Exclamo una pelirroja, que miraba a Sirius con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero si te deje en el Caldero Chorreante, ¿cómo rayos llegaste aquí?... más bien ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Afortunadamente el tío Alphard es intimo amigo del profesor Dumbledore, y no tuvo ningún problema en recibirme, llegue por la vía Flu... ¡sorpresa!

Fue en ese momento cuando la histeria del joven Sirius se hizo presente, pues aunque las palabras de Lily habían sido muy claras, estaba completamente seguro que todo era producto de su imaginación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunto Lily, al ver las sonoras carcajadas de su primo.

-Por... Por un momento. creí... es que... es que... –Sirius apenas si podía comunicarse, la risa le impedía hablar, incluso Remus y James que al principio también sonreían ahora lo miraban asustados-. Por un momento... por un momento creí que tú... te quedarías en Hogwarts...

-Eso dije, sabía que la noticia te pondría de buen humor –Ironizo Lily-. No te dije nada porque quería darte una sorpresa, pero terminare mi ultimo año aqui –Dijo haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

Sirius paro de reír de golpe, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de explotar con insultos, porque al mirarla detenidamente noto que bajo una larga túnica, Lily estaba envuelta con una toalla que cubría su desnudez.

-Por Merlín ¿eras tú? –Pregunto Sirius que se había puesto pálido.

-¿Qué?

-La chica del lago –Y ahora era James quien palidecía.

-Ah, eso... verás como hacía mucho calor y las clases terminaro creí que...

-No, no, no andes creyendo nada, ya no estas en Francia, no puedes nadar desnuda en publico y hacerlo ver como algo normal

Lily estaba lejos de sentirse avergonzada, al contrarío miro a los tres muchachos con mucha lastima.

-Bien, dejare de hacerlo si dejas de comportarte como un estúpido conmigo. Y vamos a dejar una cosa en claro, no te conozco, no se nada sobre ti y tampoco tenemos ningún parentesco, por los próximos meses fingiremos que somos dos desconocidos. Lo que menos necesito es que me asocien contigo

-Por mi esta bien –Grito Sirius.

-Bien, con tu permiso debo ir a la sala común antes de bajar a cenar. Por cierto estoy en Gryffindor, y por tu cara se que te gusto mucho la decisión –Ironizo la chica, para después marcharse sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Jamás me vi escribiendo un fic sobre James y Lily, pero siempre hay una primera vez, espero no decepcionar a los seguidores de esta pareja. Nuevamente una historia alterna, tenía la idea guardada en mi cabeza, hasta que me decidí a escribirla. Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	2. El Encuentro

Capitulo 2: **El Encuentro**

Lily entro a la habitación de las chicas, visiblemente molesta, se quito la túnica de Gryffindor y se quedo en toalla, subió su maleta a la cama y comenzó a hurgar en ella; murmurando cuantas frases insultantes conocía en francés, entonces se detuvo un momento y levanto su cabeza, encontrándose con una jovencita de castaña cabellera que la miraba sin entender nada.

-¿Y tu quien eres? –Dijo ella.

-Oh... –Soltó Lily- Es que acabo de llega de... ups lo siento, hola soy Lily Evans –Y se acerco a ella y la beso en ambas mejillas-. Acabo de llegar de Francia, el profesor Dumbledore me ofreció terminar mi último año en Hogwarts gracias a mi tío, no tenía idea de que eran tan buenos amigos...

-Un momento... ¿Francia?... ¿bienes de Beauxbatons?

-Si

-No tienes acento francés –Dijo al notar que hablaba español con impresionante soltura.

-Es porque soy de Londres... a papá le ofrecieron trabajo en la embajada de Francia y tuvimos que mudarnos cuando tenía 11 años. Me habría encantado terminar el año allá, pero supongo no debe ser muy diferente a Hogwarts

-¿Y en Beauxbatons, es normal que los estudiantes caminan por los pasillos en una toalla? –Pregunto ella arqueando la ceja, y mirando a Lily de forma divertida.

-Es una larga historia –Dijo la pelirroja que comenzó a ponerse el primer pantaloncillo que encontró de su equipaje

-Bueno Lily entonces bienvenida, me llamó Susan

-Lindo nombre

Susan la miro de pies a cabeza, Lily parecía una chica con mucha energía, tenía muy buen porte, nunca se encorvaba y se movía con delicadeza, de no ser por su acento Susan hubiera jurado que era de nacionalidad Francesa.

-Te gustará Hogwarts ya lo verás, somos cuatro chicas en ésta habitación... bueno ahora seremos cinco, somos Kristin, Katie, Clara, y yo... Kristin es mi mejor amiga, ya la conocerás, vas a adorarla

Justo en ese momento, se escucho el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse y una chica de cabellera rubia y otra más bajita de cabello rizado en color café entraron a la habitación, parecían estar sumidas en su mundo, porque solo hasta que Susan carraspeo la garganta se dieron cuenta que había más personas en la habitación.

-Hola... –Saludo Lily desde el otro extremo, la chica rubia fue la primera en mostrar una expresión de confusión.

-Pelirroja –Soltó ella y se acerco a Lily-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Katie ella es Lily, viene de Francia... –Comenzó a explicar Susan, pero entonces Katie levanto su mano en señal de que parara de hablar.

-Ella puede presentarse sola Susan... Yo te conozco, eres la chica que estaba hablando con Sirius Black en el lago, déjame decirte algo Francia

-Preferiría que me llamaras Lilian –Espeto Lily cruzándose de brazos, no entendía porque Katie estaba tan molesta.

-Bien Lilian… -Dijo entonces Katie imitando el mismo tono de voz que Lily-. Sirius Black no esta disponible, no se quien rayos seas y tampoco me importa mucho, pero bañarte desnuda en el lago no te servirá de nada, estamos muy enamorados

-¿Desnuda? –Susurro Susan para si misma, completamente impresionada, pero Lily soltó una carcajada.

-Descuida, a mi me gustan los chicos inteligentes, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte –Le hizo sabes Lily y regreso al lado de Susan para terminar de desempacar.

&&& & &&& & &&&

-Escuche que fue capitana de quidditch y ganó la copa tres años consecutivos...

-Yo escuche que tiene herencias veela... y no me sorprendería, solo hay que verla para darse cuenta...

-Pues yo escuche que la expulsaron de Beauxbatons por practicar las artes oscuras...

La mesa de Gryffindor había amanecido con una gran algarabía y una indescriptible sed de curiosidad por la nueva residente, no era de extrañarse que cada año las casas de Hogwarts se llenaran con sangre nueva, pero recibir a una estudiante en séptimo año era en verdad algo fuera de lo inimaginable. Las opiniones estaban divididas entre la incredulidad, fascinación y envidia.

-Yo creo que es una espía... ya saben el torneo de los tres magos esta cerca y apuesto a que la enviaron para espiar a Dumbledore...

-Pues yo les aseguro que esta LOCA... –Comentó Sirisu en el momento en que se habría espacio para sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, el comentario fue recibido con algarabía y risas.

-Sabes que no es cierto –Dijo Remus sentándose a su lado, James se sentó al otro lado de Sirius, y un impulso indeliberado lo hizo mirar primero a la mesa de Ravenclaw antes de tomar su primer tazón de cereal, busco a Jane con la mirada, ella levanto su manos para saludarlo, mientras las mejillas de James se coloreaban de un rojo intenso.

-Creo que eso quiere decir que ya son novios –Dijo de pronto Peter, mirando a Jane y luego a James.

-No Peter, eso quiere decir que James gano, le quitó a Jane a ese arrogante de William Diggory ¿verdad amigo?

-Bueno… aunque no lo creas canuto, ella me gusta mucho y saber que William Diggory también la pretendía y ella me eligió a mí lo hace aun mejor

Justo en ese momento entro Lily, iba acompañado de un muchacho muy atractivo, con una larga y lacia cabellera en color negro y ojos color ámbar.

James por alguna razón se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello cuando Lily paso cerca de él, sin embargo ella parecía no haber reparado en ello, estaba tan absorta en la plática de William que ni siquiera los notó. Se separaron a mitad del pasillo, entonces ella se sentó junto a Susan y él en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Bueno –Dijo Peter carraspeando la garganta-. Eso explica porque William ya no esta detrás de Jane

-Un momento… un momento, quiere decir que estuve trabajando a Jane para nada –Soltó James que parecía muy molesto-. No es justo, se suponía que yo me quedaría con la chica, mientras William estaría llorando

-Creí que lo hacías porque Jane realmente te gustaba

-Ese no es el punto, canuto tienes que hablar con tu prima sobre las reglas

-No quiero volver a hablar con ellas, díselas tú

-Si gustan se lo diré yo –Se ofreció Remus mientras veía a Lily charlando animadamente con Susan.

-No –Dijeron James y Sirius al unísono, justo después de compartir una mirada cómplice.

-Remus, hermano –Continuo Sirius-. Conozco esa mirada, así que desaparece esos pensamientos pecaminosos de tu cabeza ... Lily Evans se irá de Hogwarts sin tener un encuentro cercano del primer tipo contigo, y cualquier otro chico de Hogwarts

-Hay vamos Sirius no seas tonto, no intentare nada con ella, solo me parece una chica muy lista

-No hay nada de inteligente en ella –Espeto Canuto mirando con recelo a su prima.

-¿Qué te dijo?... ¿te castigó? –Preguntaba Susan desde el otro extremo de la mesa a Lily, mientras ésta tomaba un pan con mantequilla

-Me dijo bienvenida a Hogwarts y que pases una agradable estancia –Respondió Lily con una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras veía a Katie de reojo.

-Te bañaste en el lago desnuda y Dumbledore solo te dijo Bienvenida pasa una agradable estancia –Dijo Kristin mirando a Lily con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Esto es estupendo, le ganaste esta batalla a Katie

-Katie me tiene sin cuidado, aunque fue ridículo que me acusara

-Lo hizo porque te vio hablando con Sirius Black, ella es la novia de Sirius y no permite que ninguna chica se le acerque, vete acostumbrado

-Pues es una actitud muy inmadura. No pienso preocuparme por ella

-Bueno –Resoplo Susan soltando su cuchara sobre su plato, haciendo un sonido estridente-. Es hora de ir a clases

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily se concentro en escuchar las clases con atención, sin preguntar, sin interrumpir y escribiendo todo cuento podía, los alumnos de otras casas le sonreían, estaba intentando adaptarse a Hogwarts y su forma de impartir clases, y cuando éstas habían terminado ya tenían suficientes deberes como para mantenerse ocupados en la semana.

A diferencia del resto de los alumnos ella, Kristin y Susan no bajaron al gran salón a comer, subieron unas cuantas galletas y se quedaron en la torre, a ellas se unieron dos chicas más de sexto año, se acomodaron en la alfombra y entre platicas y bocadillos dejaron que los minutos pasarán.

-¿Por qué hay una foto Sirius Black en la sala común? –Pregunto Lily al notar que en una pared Sirius estaba posando de forma seductora-. ¿Acaso tiene una especie de control aquí?

-Es solo una payasada de Sirius, le encanta hacerse el gracioso -Respondió Kristin.

-Aunque si es un alumno influyente –Agrego otra de las chicas contestando a la pregunta de Lily-. Es un líder nato, y se lo a ganado a pulso, es muy listo, te sabe toda la lección incluso antes de verla en clase, ser muy atractivo también le ha dado muchos puntos, igual que a James ambos tienen personalidades fuertes, a demás se han ganado la simpatía de Dumbledore

-¿James? –Pregunto Lily, aquel nombre era nuevo para ella.

-James Potter... es igual de revoltoso que Sirius y Remus

-Bueno Remus se salva porque siempre ha sido muy cortes y amable con todos –Resaltó Kristin.

-Oye Lily y que tal es Beauxbatons, dicen que es muy glamoroso...

-Que tal los chicos... ¿Saliste con alguno?

-He escuchado que los dormitorios son individuales... ¿es cierto?

Lily miró a cada una, tomaba el bombardeo de preguntas con calma, tomo una galleta y con una sonrisa respondió cada una de las preguntas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solo Remus, Sirius y Peter subieron al séptimo piso después de comer, James no, se desapareció diciendo que había un asunto muy importante que resolver y que se encontraría con ellos en el patio de la escuela.

-No se Remus, quizás me estoy ablandando pero creo que le daré a Lily una oportunidad, si ella no se mete conmigo yo no la molestare, si quiere salir con William es su problema

-Es una actitud muy madura Sirius

-Si, iré ahora mismo y haré las pases con ella –Dijo y justo después le dio la contraseña a la señora gorda...

-

--

---

-El sexo no tiene nada de malo –Soltó lily con una naturalidad apabullante. Sirius comenzó a ahogarse con su propia saliva, Remus le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda, pero eso no era suficiente para que el aire le regresara al cuerpo, ella aun estaba sentada con las chicas frente a la chimenea-. Es bueno y maravilloso cuando lo haces con amor y por amor

-Bien dicho Lily –Se escucho una voz de entre el círculo de chicas-. Aunque a mamá le daría un ataque si me oyera hablar de eso –Soltó otra voz.

Todas rieron, estaban tan absortas en su conversación que ni siquiera notaron que la sala común comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos de todos los grados.

-Bueno, las veré después... tengo que verme con alguien –Se despidió Lily. Se levanto de la alfombra y salio por el agujero de la sala común, pero una mano la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta el rincón.

-¿Qué diablos haces? –Pregunto Sirius, que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me matas del susto

-Estas hablando de sexo con las chicas de la escuela... ¿acaso te volviste loca?

-Oh no me digas que te asusta la palabra sexo –Dijo Lily mirándolo como a un niño pequeño.

-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan liberal?

Lily soltó una carcajada.

-Son los 70's, relájate olvídate de los prejuicios… ¿qué nunca escuchaste a John Lennon?, te lo recomiendo es el muggle más genial que existe

-¿John que?...

-¿Por qué me molesto en explicarte las cosas? –Dijo ella completamente fastidiada. Miro su reloj de mano e intento alejarse, pero él aun le sujetaba el brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto.

-Voy a la biblioteca, ese es el lugar donde van las personas que saben leer

-Muy graciosa

-Oye déjame en paz, quede de verme con alguien ahí y ya voy retrasada

-¿Con alguien?... ¿Alguien quizás de nombre William Diggory?

-Tal vez

-Vaya, si que tienes malos gustos

-Vaya, si que sigues metiéndote en lo que no te importa –Dijo ella imitando el tono de Sirius.

-Esta en Slytherin

-No le veo ningún problema

-Pero esta en Slytherin –Repitió mirándolo como si estuviera loca.

-Ya lo se

-Bien, creo que ya va siendo hora de que te hable sobre las reglas.

-¿Cuáles reglas?

-Las maravillosas y jamás irrompibles reglas de los alumnos de Gryffindor... Regla numero 1: los Gryffindor no nos mezclamos con los de Slytherin... Regla numero 2: Los Gryffindor no nos mezclamos con los Slytherin y Regla numero 3: No importa lo que los demás digan, los alumnos de Slytherin son los más idiotas de todo el colegio... hasta ahora primita estas rompiendo las primeras 3 reglas

-¿Y desde cuando determinas con quien debo salir? –Lo interrumpió Lily llegando al límite de su paciencia-. Tus reglas son tontas, y no voy a dejar de hablarle solo porque tu minúsculo cerebro no puede entender que Will es una buena persona, no todos los Slytherin son igual de despiadados que tu familia

Sirius se paro en seco, aquello había dolido.

-Pensándolo bien, Diggory y tú son tal para cual, los dos son unos tontos

-Pues Will es mucho más de lo que puedo decir de Katie Willer... enserio no puedo creer que tu gusto se haya deteriorado tanto

-Oye no he terminado contigo –Grito Sirius, al ver que Lily se alejaba corriendo.

-Pues yo contigo si –Soltó lily sin mirar a tras, dio vuelta a la derecha sobre una esquina y se perdió de vista.

Lily había llegado a la biblioteca minutos antes de la hora marcada, busco a William entre las mesas, pero pocos rostros le parecieron conocidos, la biblioteca era un lugar impresionante, había cientos de estanterías con cientos de miles de libros, comenzó a recorrer los largos pasillos para matar algo de tiempo, la primera sección que llamó su atención tenía un letrero que decía: _Invisibilidad_

-Jane es increíble, mira que no muchas chicas tiene la suerte de salir con James Potter –Dijo una chica de cabello café a otra chica de cabellera negra azabache, ambas llevaban el uniforme de Ravenclaw.

-Lo se, y no se que pensar, ayer estuvo ayudándome en la practica de quidditch, será muy duro cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos en el torneo... él me simpatiza mucho

-¿Pero estas enamorada?

-Es muy pronto para saberlo

-¿Y que sabes de Will? –Pregunto la joven, aquello hizo que Lily agudizara el oído, tomo un libro al azar y se cubrió el rostro con el.

-No lo he visto, creo que me esta evitando, quisiera hablar con él y decirle que me encantaría quedar como amigos

-Muchos dicen que esta detrás de la nueva

-¿La chica de Beauxbatons?

-Si, muchos hablan de ella, todo los chicos quieren invitarla a salir. Es porque es mitad veela, y tiene cierto efecto en ellos –Lily tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no descostillarse de la risa.

-Yo no creo que sea una veela –Dijo Jane, tomando un libro-. Más bien creo que todos quieren saber quien es y porque viene a terminar su último año aquí

-¿Crees que Remus también este detrás de ella? –Pregunto la chica de cabello café a Jane.

-No lo se –Entonces Jane dejo de ojear el libro para mirar a su amiga con grandes ojos-. Un momento... Diana... ¿te gusta Remus?

-Claro que no...–Dijo Diana poniéndose tan roja como el cabello de Lily. Jane soltó una risita.

-En verdad que son populares –Susurro Lily para si misma mientras veía a ambas chicas perderse entre las estanterías. Devolvió el libro de donde lo tomo y siguió su recorrido.

Al doblar a la derecha se topo con otro letrero, éste era más grande y estaba acompañado por una cuerda que protegía enormes anaqueles de libros y a lo alto decía _Área Restringida_

Aquella sección estaba apartada de todo, y por alguna razón se sentía tentada a pasar sobre ella, quito la cuerda y comenzó a fisgar percatándose de que nadie la viera.

-_Magia Tenebrosa... Artes Oscuras..._ –Comenzó a leer, en los lomos y sobrecubiertas.

Lily pasó su dedo índice entre los libros recorriendo tomo por tomo, reconoció algunos títulos que había visto en el despacho de su padre en Francia, _Las Fuerzas Oscuras y los espíritus malignos_... _Los espantosos moradores de las profundidades... _pero ninguno le intereso tanto como la: _Guía Avanzada de Magia Negra_

El titulo en dorado sobresalía de todos los demás, Lily tomó el libro, pero apenas lo tuvo en sus manos, comenzó a escuchar un extraño ruido que era lo más parecido a un temblor, y antes de darse cuenta sintió como alguien jalaba de su cintura y la apartaba de la estantería para arrinconarla contra la pared, mientras veía a través del hombro de alguien como una pila de libros caían como yunques en el mismo sitió donde había estado mirándolos.

-¿Estas bien? –Escucho una voz que le hablaba muy cerca del oído. Impresionada por la cantidad de enormes y pesados libros que estuvieron a punto de caer en su cabeza, Lily levanto la mirada y frente a ella estaba un chico con gafas y una partícula y alborotada cabellera.

**

* * *

**

Bueno estoy feliz de subir el segundo capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews:

**marina66, Abril, Stella, kaori Potter, Chik-B-Potter, Kailey Hamilton, junipersun, Jana Evans, Shu-chan, ANYAPOTTER, Xaphania17**

Me encantaron sus comentarios, y todo, absolutamente todo será tomado en cuenta y bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	3. Llamando la Atención

**Capitulo 3: Llamando la Atención**

-¿Estas bien? –Escucho una voz que le hablaba muy cerca del oído. Impresionada por la cantidad de enormes y pesados libros que estuvieron a punto de caer en su cabeza Lily levanto la mirada y frente a ella estaba un chico con gafas y una particular y alborotada cabellera.

-Eso creo –Dijo ella sin aliento, apenas un segundo basto para que él la reconociera, era la prima de Sirius, no fue precisamente su linda cara lo que llamó su atención, y menos que sus ojos, nariz y labios estuvieran a escasos centímetros de distancia, lo único que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza era lo pálidas que eran sus mejillas, Lily era extremadamente blanca, pero era el color de su piel lo que hacía resaltar más sus ya de por si hermosos ojos verdes, con pequeñas vetas en color marrón.

James dejo de acorralarla y se abrió camino hacía la pila de libros que yacían en el piso. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al mirar ese desastre, la broma no había salido como esperaba, solo había una persona en todo el castillo que cada tarde venía a la biblioteca a leer "_Guía Avanzada de la Magia Negra_", y ese era Snape, y entre todas las personas que habitan Hogwarts Lily Evans tenía que tomarlo antes que él.

-Rayos –Soltó irritado, y miro su reloj de bolsillo-. Son las 4:45 p.m. ¿Dónde demonios esta Snape?... tanto tiempo perdido para nada

-Deberíamos recoger todo esto ¿no crees? –Sugirió Lily que aun estaba lo bastante consternada para prestar atención al balbuceo de James.

-Claro que no, si nos quedamos nos van atrapar

-¿Y por que tendrían que atraparnos? –Y entonces todo comenzó a aclararse, pues él pesado libro de magia negra que tomo del anaquel, parecía bailar, estaba temblando en el piso como si tuviera vida, Lily lo miró escéptica y después levanto la vista hacía James, que parecía más ocupado observado que no hubiera ningún otra testigo cerca-. El libro...

Lily lo tomó del piso intrigado, y un segundo después volvió a escucharse un extraño ruido, algo comenzó a vibrar, el sonido venía de los cientos de libros que yacían en el piso y entonces…

-Suelta eso –Grito James por la espalda, ella sobresaltada arrojo el libro al piso y el ruido seso-. ¿Quieres que te vuelvan a caer todos esos libros en la cabeza?

-Por Merlin ¿tú hechizaste los libros?

-No -Dijo rapidamente al verse descubierto-. bueno... tal vez un poquito, pero no hay tiempo para eso, tenemo que irns de aqui

-Entonces ¿tú eres el responsable de esta barbaridad? –Gimió Lily mientras era arrastrada por James detrás de un enrome anaquel, era cuestión de segundos, tenían que esconderse, pues una vieja y delgada mujer con ojos pequeños como los de un buitre, había llegado a la zona del desastre-. ¿Y ella quien...?

Lo cuestiono Lily, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la mano de James le cubrió la boca.

-Shhh... Es madame Pince -Dijo James en un susurro sin despegar sus ojos de la bibliotecaria-. ¿Vez la vena de su frente?, esta furiosa

-Claro que esta molesta –Susurro ella-. Después de lo que hiciste, cualquiera lo estaría

-¿YO? –Soltó James indignado-. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que tomó el libro

-Pero como te atreves –Chillo ella levantando la voz.

Consiente de que Madame Pince la había escuchado, James tomo a Lily de la toga y pese a la resistencia, lograron salir de la sección prohibida con cautela, pero no dejaron de correr hasta salir por completo de la biblioteca, donde estaba seguro estarían a salvo.

-Eso estuvo cerca -Soltó James cuando ya estaban a varios metros de distancia, se apoyo de las rodillas mientras intentaba tomar un poco de aire.

-Como… puedes ser… tan tonto –Le dijo Lily inhalando y exhalando con agitación, tuvo que espera un momento hasta que el aire regresara a sus pulmones-. Tu broma le pudo quitar puntos a Gryffindor

-Claro que no, yo se lo que hago

-Te recuerdo que estuviste apunto de descalabrarme la cabeza

-Pero te salve a tiempo

-¡Oh!... eso me hace sentir mucho mejor –Dijo Lily con notable ironía, James era tan bravucón que le provocaba abofetearlo.

-Un simple gracias hubiera sido suficiente –Espetó James atropelladamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas le gritaran, por lo general siempre recibía halagos y desmedidas atenciones.

-Entonces Gracias –Dijo Lily con exagerada efusividad y fingiendo estar muy agradecida-. Gracias porque casi me mandas al hospital

Después de aquellas palabras giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, sin darle tiempo siquiera a defenderse. Una vez más Lily estaba pensando cuanta palabrota conocía en francés, era su segundo día en clases y ya había discutido con tres alumnos de la escuela, todos de Gryffindor para su desgracia.

-Es igual a Sirius –Dijo en voz alta-. Un verdadero tonto…

-Olvidaste también fanfarrón e idiota –Se escucho de pronto a un costado de ella la voz de un muchacho que parecía llevaba rato mirándola. Lily giro su cabeza y ante sus ojos estaba una imagen que le era amargamente familiar-. Se que Sirius puede ser una verdadera molestia, pero créeme Potter es aun mucho peor

-Regulus… –Dijo ella sin más.

-Así que es cierto, Lily Evans regreso y esta en Hogwarts… ¿Beauxbatons no fue suficiente para ti?

Lily intento sonreírle, pero los músculos de su cara no querían cooperar, su sonrisa era más parecida a una mueca cargada de incomodidad y resentimiento.

-El tío Alphard me ofreció vivir con él y… acepte...

-Si no fuera porque todos aquí hablan de ti, jamás me hubiera enterado... ¿por que nadie supo de tu regreso?

-Porque le pedí a mi tío discreción

-Ah, entiendo, descuida, no se lo diré a mamá

-Si se lo dirás –Dijo Lily resignada y comenzó a caminar en dirección al jardín, Regulus siguió sus pasos-. Y si no eres tú entonces se lo dirá Bellatrix

-¿Ya te vio?

-No lo se, aun no hemos hablado, pero se que esta aquí y no pienso esconderme de ella todo el año

-¿Gryffindor? –Dijo de pronto Regulus al ver el escudo rojo y dorado bordados en la túnica de su prima-. ¿Estas en Gryffindor? –Lily se limito a asentir con la cabeza-. Debo suponer entonces que ya viste a Sirius

Dijo con cierto recelo.

-Si, él… me recogió de la estación

-Ah entiendo –Dijo aun más indiferente-. ¿Por qué no pediste que te pusieran en Slytherin como a todos?

-No fue decisión mía, sino del sombrero seleccionador

-Vaya es una lastima –Dijo el muchacho con pesadez.

Regulus a primera vista parecía un chico reservado y muy apático, pero entonces hizo algo verdaderamente impredecible, tomo a Lily por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla, viniendo de un Black Lily no podía esperar nada, pero ese gesto en verdad la hizo reflexionar.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts... –Le dijo él finalmente con una sonrisa.

&&&& && &&&&

Sirius, Remus y Peter caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines del castillo, así que se olvidaron de portar el uniforme con rectitud, la túnica no podía verse más desalineada, pero solo Sirius se había desabotonado completamente la camisa y debía de ser así, pues los jardines estaban llenos de jovencitas que miraban a los chicos maravilladas. James se había unido a ellos, era el único que caminaba serio, aun estaba molesto, no sabía que era peor, que la broma de la biblioteca haya salido tan mal, o enterarse por él mismo que Lily Evans Black era exactamente igual a como Sirius la había descrito, obstinada, mal humorada y desesperante. Ya no era la sirena hermosa que se bañó desnuda en el lago el día anterior, no había más en ella que fuera lo suficientemente especial y diferente como para mirarla, excepto quizás sus ojos.

Por alguna razón aquello le provocaba una gran ansiedad, como si quisiera hacer algo grande e importante, algo que llamará la atención de todos.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que es nuestro día de suerte –Dijo Sirius que en ese momento tenía sus ojos fijos en un alumno que llevaba la túnica de Slytherin perfectamente bien alineada, estaba sentado sobre una piedra y llevaba consigo un libro.

-Quejicus –Dijo James mirando hacía la misma dirección de Sirius y frunció el entrecejo, ahora sabía cual era la razón por la que jamás se apareció en la biblioteca.

-Verlo leyendo el libro de pociones es bastante inspirador

-Oh si Snape es muy inspirador... inspira lastima –Dijo James con ironía, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse notar-. ¿Vienes Lunatico?

-Me gustaría pero estoy muy cansado –Comento Lupin fingiendo que bostezaba y luego se recargó en el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados mientras veía a James y Sirius caminando hacía Snape.

-Esto será divertido –Le dijo Peter a Lupin, parecía muy emocionado a pesar de que en ningún momento intento acercarse a Snape. Remus no le dijo nada, tampoco expreso emoción alguna, sin duda estaba por encima de todo eso.

Y entonces…

El libro de Snape se desprendió de sus manos, levito por un momento y cayó estrepitosamente en el lago.

-Oh Snape mira lo que le paso a tu libro –Dijo entonces James fingiendo preocupación. Él y Sirius ya estaban frente a Snape sosteniendo sus varitas en el aire-. Debes ser porque tienes las manos llenas de grasa, que asco

-¿Que quieren? –Snape reaccionó, saco su varita a la mayor rapidez y miro a los muchachos con odio.

-Mira James, quejicus esta asustado –Exclamo Sirius que de inmediato soltó una carcajada.

El ceño de Snape se pronunció, se podía ver todas y cada una de las arrugas de su frente, hizo un intento por sacar su libro con su varita pero entonces:

-_Expelliarmus_ –Grito Sirius y la varita de Snape se desprendió de sus manos y de igual forma cayo en el lago-. Oh Snape perdiste tu varita... no te preocupes voy a ayudarte a recuperarla...

Y con un movimiento de varita, Snape se alzo por los aires y calló al lago también. Varios estudiantes que estaban mirando rieron, Peter que esta vez se había acercado a los chicos, sacó también su varita y señaló con ella a un Snape mojado y desarmado, mientras su estridente risa resaltaba de entre la multitud.

-¿Qué te parece eso Snape? –Río Sirius-. ¿No la encuentras?

-Creo que necesita nuestra ayuda Canuto –Le dijo James que ya se había acomodado en una de las piedras, para ver mejor el espectáculo.

-Si, tienes razón cornamenta –Atinó a decir Sirius-. A ver quejicus déjame darte una mano

Entonces el cuerpo de Snape se hundía y luego subía por los aires, para después volver a sumergirse, y así sucesivamente, las carcajadas de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, era un verdadero espectáculo.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo? –Grito de pronto una voz entre la multitud. James y Sirius giraron la cabeza, incluso Lupin que miraba la escena desde lejos, Lily había llegado al lugar con Regulus y miraba a su primo con profundo desprecio.

-Como siempre tratando de llamar la atención –Soltó Ruguls cruzándose de hombros.

La sorpresa vino después cuando miró a James junto a Sirius, con la varita sostenida en su mano derecha, después de todo Regulus no estaba equivocado, las bromas de su primo y sus amigos superaban los limites de la crueldad.

-Lil… em… Evans –Corrigió rápidamente Sirius-. Solo estamos divirtiéndonos un poco

El descarado de su comentario hizo que Lily soltara chispas por los ojos, lo que realmente la decepciono fue que nadie hacía un intento por ayudar a Snape, parecía como si a todos les divertía verlo ridiculizado.

-_Accio Varita_ –Grito la pelirroja y la varita de Snape salió desde la profundidad del lago y cayó en sus manos. Snape nado hasta la orilla visiblemente agotado, fue Regulus quien le entrego su varita en las manos, los pocos alumnos que se habían acercado a mirar comenzaron a alejarse lentamente, con Snape fuera del lago ya no había mucha razón para quedarse.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -Grito Sirius, que no cabía en si-. No ves que arruinas el espectaculo.

_-Expelliarmus... _-Dijo ahora Lily, la varita de Sirius y Peter y James salieron volando y cayeron en el pasto haciendo un ruido seco.

-Oye deja de meterte en esto –Le exigió Sirius cuya paciencia estaba agotándose. Lily camino hacía él lentamente con una mirada retadora, Peter retrocedió y James simplemente se limitó fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco?... ¿Pudiste ahogarlo? –Grito ella.

-Claro que no… ¿crees que no se lo que hago?

-Atacar a alguien cuando esta desarmado es una cobardía y… Oh..

Sirius se llevo las manos a los ojos, de pronto se produjo un destello de luz que lo segó, lo unico que pudo sentir fue un golpe de aire caliente que pasó a su lado, y después escucho como algo caía al agua.

-LILY –Se escucho el grito de su hermano Regulus combinado con agudas vocecitas que no alcanzó a identificar, cuando la luz se apago y la claridad regreso, miro frente a el a Snape con la varita en el aire, el hechizo había caído accidentalmente en Lily, que voló por los aires y cayo al lago, no había señales de ella, solo pequeñas burbujas que subían a la superficie y se rompían con la ligeras ráfajas de aire.

Sirius hirvió en cólera, corrió hacía Snape y lo tomó del cuello.

-Voy hacerte pedazos –Le grito, fue entonces cuando Lupin se puso de pie y corrió hasta la escena para intentar separarlos.

Regulus y James con una rapidez casi inhumana se acercaron a la orilla del lago, pero fue James quien nadó hasta Lily, a ese nivel de profundidad el agua estaba extremadamente fría, pero Lily aun parecí conciente y curiosamente pese a la dramática situación dentro del lago Lily volvía a verse diferente, muy diferente, James se sonrojo ligeramente, la tomó de la cintura y la trajo de nuevo a la orilla.

-¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto James, Lily se sentía atontada, el reflejo de James era tan borroso que tuvo que sacudirse la cabeza y tallarse los ojos y aun así no se le aclaraba la vista.

Un grupo de chicas corrieron a auxiliarla, entre ellas estaba Susan y Kristin.

-Ya viste lo que provocaron, cuando vas a madurar –Le grito Susan a James, mientras apartaba a Lily de él y de Regulus.

-Lily… Lily ¿estas bien? –Preguntaba Kristin asustada.

-Creo que voy a vomitar –Dijo la pelirroja entre tosidos y cayó inconciente en los brazos de su amiga.

-

--

-----

-¿Que es ese olor?... –Susurro Lily minutos después al percibir un fuerte y desagradable olor que le provoco un terrible mareo, estaba acostada entre sabanas blancas sobre una pequeña pero cómoda cama y con una toalla caliente sobre la frente.

-La señora Pomfrey lo llama filtro de la conciencia, pero para mi no es más que simple alcohol… bienvenida de vuelta Lily –Escucho una voz gratamente familiar.

-Su… san –Dijo la pelirroja, arrastrando las palabras, mientras trataba de hacer memoria de lo que había sucedido-. Por favor dime que no paso lo que creo que paso

-Para ser tu segundo día en Hogwarts has llamado demasiado la atención Lily Evans –Le sonrió Susan.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo

-Claro que si, ese tonto te ataco con un _hechizo mobiliarbus_

-No se que es lo que me dijiste pero se oye muy grabe –Susurro Lily aun atontada, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación que nunca había visto, la enfermería.

-No es grabe afortunadamente –La corrigió Susan-. Solo te atonto un poco, pero vaya que fue peligroso.

-Mira lo que te hicieron esos tontos –Se escucho otra voz de mujer que se acercaba a la cama de Lily, era Kristin, llevaba consigo una bolsa enorme de golosinas-. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera porque siempre están molestando a Snape. Son unos arrogantes, creen que porque tiene la simpatía de Dumbledore, se sienten con derecho de hacer lo que les plazca

-Esta vez no –Les hizo saber Susan-. Están castigados, los obligaron a limpiar los libros de toda la biblioteca, uno por uno y sin magia… si hay justicia en esta vida.

* * *

**Una enorme disculpa, quería subir el capitulo antes de irme de vacaciones, pero me fue imposible, espero que haya valido la pena la demora. Ya se lo que están pensando ¿Qué hace Bellatrix en ese curso?, Desde el principio quería agregarla a la historia, así que solo por ésta vez Bella estará en la dulce edad de los 17 años. **

**Nalu, marina66, Asdi, xacuarelax, LadyCornamenta, Abril, sweet.x.tragedie, Angy Black, Hill, Jana Evans, Marioneta, junipersun, Alesita Campano y Lily Granger Potter**

**Estoy muy agradecida con todos su reviews, me animan mucho.**

**Buenos nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	4. Buenos Reflejos

CAITULO 4: **Buenos Reflejos**

Los primero vestigios de sol dieron los buenos días a los alumnos de Hogwarts, hacía tres días que las clases habían iniciado oficialmente y ya había un abundante número de estudiantes pisando la enfermería, las pruebas de quidditch habían comenzado con mucha anticipación y cada audición conllevaba al menos de dos a tres heridos. Había sin embargo un capitán que estaba muy lejos de pensar en quidditch ó en fortalecer a su equipo, lo único que James Potter tenía en mente en ese momento era detener el increíble dolor de cabeza con el que había amanecido.

Vagaba por los pasillos del castillo con la manos presionándose la cien, su mochila colgada sobre el hombro y una cara de poco amigos que le impedía mirar a las chicas que pasaban a su alrededor, solo quería llegar hasta el gran comedor y ahogar su jaqueca con un buen desayuno, Remus le hacía segunda caminando con una expresión más tranquila, serio como pocas veces pero a diferencia de James había tenido una mejor noche.

-Son cientos de miles de libros –Gimió James con exagerada efusividad-. ¿acaso McGonagall enloqueció?

-Esta vez el castigo fue algo fuerte –Reconoció Lupin.

-Me duelen las manos… Si no es porque Sirius fingió ser alérgico al polvo aun estaríamos limpiando

-Si, fue una buena estrategia –Dijo Lupin dándole por su lado.

-Oye ¿A donde vas? –Pregunto de pronto James al ver que Lupin había girado sobre otro pasillo.

-A la enfermería –Respondió Remus con actitud resuelta.

-¿Te sientes mal?... aun falta mucho para la luna llena

-No James, voy a ver como amaneció Lily Evans, es su tercer día en la escuela y ya paso la noche en la enfermería, debes estar satisfecho, Sirius y tú acaban de romper su propio record

-Oye, no me veas así sabes que la broma no era contra ella, se nos salio de las manos…

-James Potter –Lo llamó de pronto una hermosa jovencita que lo miraba cruzada de brazos y apoyada en la gárgola que custodiaba el salón de profesores.

Remus le hizo un ademán con la mano para que fuera con ella.

-Buenos días Jane –Saludo Remus y siguió su camino, dejando a James y a Jane completamente solos.

James se llevo el puño a la boca y se aclaro la garganta, improvisando un rápido y convincente discurso mientras caminaba hacía ella.

-Jane linda –la abordo él cuyo dolor de cabeza parecía haber desaparecido tan solo con verla-. Lo se, lo se, se que estas molesta, te juro que yo no tenía pensado dejarte plantada, pero no pude evitarlo McGonagall me obligo a limpiar los libros de la biblioteca, fue una pesadilla…

-Eso escuche –Dijo ella mirándolo despectivamente-. No te basto con Snape, ahora también mandaste a al enfermería a la chica nueva

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... eh… quiero decir ¿Quién?... ¿Yo? –Dijo en el último minuto como si la acusación careciera de lógica y argumentos.

-Las noticias vuelan en Hogwarts cielo, escucha soy tolerante y te apoyo en todo, pero esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos, prometiste no volver a molestar a ninguna chica de la escuela, y ahora resulta que una de tus bromas se salió de control y casi ahogas a una estudiante

-Pero fue un accidente

-Accidente o no fue un acto de inmadurez y odio tratarte como un chico irresponsable James –Reclamo ella con enfado, cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que se trataba de una madre reprendiendo a su pequeño hijo-. Ya tienes 17 años ¿cuando te comportarás como un chico de tú edad?

-Estas siendo muy injusta… y si sigues regañándome voy a abstenerme de besarte –Le sonrió él tan encantadoramente como pudo.

Jane se quedó abstraída unos instantes, como si hubiera olvidado por completo lo que estaba haciendo y ahora solo se concentrará en observar a James, su forma tan dulce de mirarla o su tremenda habilidad para contentarla sin utilizar palabras.

-Oh rayos James, deja de mirarme de esa forma –Dijo ella sabiéndose dominada pos sus encantos.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada –Exclamo James cuya sonrisa se había convertido en sonoras carcajadas, entonces se acerco a los labios de su novia y la beso, para cuando se separaron James estaba convencido que su querida Jane se había olvidado por completo de la discusión.

-Eres un bobo ¿sabías? –Le hizo saber ella mirándolo con dulzura-. James no quiero que me veas como una novia psicópata obsesionada con hacerte cambiar, solo quiero que cuando te presente a mis padres vean al chico dulce y de buen corazón que tengo por novio

-¿Enserio y ese quien es? –Bromeó James.

-Pues tú –Le dijo ella en el mismo tono y dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas, James que no podía contener la risa la abrazo por el cuello.

Después de eso ambos giraron hacía la izquierda y caminaron abrazados por el corredor

-¿Ya encontraste a tu golpeador? –Preguntó ella al ver que unos alumnos de primer año pasaron corriendo animadamente con sus escobas voladoras.

-No pero será fácil hallar uno

-Pues más vale que te des prisa, el torneo ya casi comienza y no te quedara mucho tiempo para ponerlo en forma… mi equipo va muy bien, creo que ganaremos la copa éste año

-Ahí es donde te equivocas linda, mi equipo solo necesito un golpeador, en cambio Ravenclaw necesita cambiar a la mitad de los jugadores si es que quieren ganar la copa

-Ya lo veremos cuando nos enfrentemos, entonces sabremos quien es el mejor

-y yo estaré esperando ese momento para consolarte cuando llores por tu derrota

-Ya lo veremos cielo… anda, ve a disculparte con Evans y has tu buena obra del día

-¿Qué haga que? –Preguntó James de golpe, reparando en que ambos estaban de frente a la enfermería.

-Una disculpa no le hace daño a nadie, a demás después de lo que paso sería lo más correcto –Dijo ella muy animada pero James se cruzo de brazos, ahí estaba de nuevo la Jane de hace unos minutos obsesionada con sacar lo mejor de él-. Vamos James son solo dos palabras se las dices y sales de la enfermería –Ella le sonrió, lo beso en los labios y se marcho.

-Creí que ibas a venir conmigo –Dijo un confundido James mirando la ya lejana espalda de su novia.

-Yo no fui quien la arrojo al lago –Le grito ella desde el otro extremo y se perdió de vista.

James resoplo fuerte y miro las puertas de la enfermería como si fueran dos enormes bloques de hierro difícil de penetrar, volvió a resoplar hondo y comenzó a caminar hacía el umbral muy lentamente, Lilian Evans no era una chica que le mereciera toda su atención, apenas sabía de ella, su primer encuentro fue desastroso y el segundo no fue mucho mejor; y pese a que estaba conciente que su fuerte no era precisamente pedir disculpas, quería que Jane se sintiera orgulloso de él.

-Disculpe, busco a Lilian Evans –Dijo James a Madame Pomfrey al no ver a la pelirroja en ninguna de las camas.

-Llega tarde, la señorita Evans abandono la enfermería hace un instante –Le hizo saber la enfermera.

-

--

---

Lily subió a la torre en compañía de Remus, pese al cansancio y el olor a medicinas ella aun tenía ánimos para sonreírle a los chicos que le daban los buenos días, lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación, ver a Susan y Kristin y darse un largo y burbujeante baño de espuma. Durante el camino a la sala común no mencionaron nada sobre el incidente en el lago, no había necesidad con Lupin era tan fácil hablar que los temas fluían con suma naturalidad y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban frente al retrato de la señora Gorda, Remus apenas se estaba poniendo en posición para decir la contraseña cuando en ese instante el cuadro se abrió y Sirius salió de él junto con Peter, Lily y Remus retrocedieron un paso al verse de frente y la tensión se apodero de la escena.

-Buenos días –Dijo Remus con tono animoso y rompiendo el silencio.

-Que… bueno que ya estas de vuelta –Hablo Sirius con un aire despreocupado, como si de repente hubiera recordado que Lily había pasado la noche en la enfermería.

-Si –Se limitó a decir ella con la misma seriedad con la que hablaba su primo.

-Me da gusto que estés bien

-¿A que le llamas bien? –Preguntó Lily cruzándose de brazos y esforzándose ferozmente por mantener la calma.

-Bueno no te paso nada malo ¿o si?... solo fue un susto

-Un susto que se pudo haber evitado si no hubieras provocado todo esto –Dijo Lily que no pudo contener más su impulso por echarle en cara lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Que yo lo provoque? –Soltó Sirius indignado y en ese momento Lupin se llevo la mano a la frente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Tú empezaste a molestar a ese chico Snape

-Pero fue porque estaba aburrido –Dijo Sirius como si fuera una justificación de lo más razonable.

-Eres increíble, para que me molesto solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo… muchas gracias por todo Remus –Le sonrió Lily a Lupin y después de dirigir una hosca mirada a su primo entro por el agujero de la torre.

-Uff –Dijo Sirius para si mismo y respiro aliviado-. Que bueno que no fue nada grave.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de aquella conversación todo fue historia pasada, durante el transcurso de la semana todos parecían estar vueltos locos con las pruebas de quidditch, Slytherin había apartado el estadio por tres días y a James no le quedo más remedio que resignarse y esperar hasta la semana siguiente, pero al menos le complacía ver que había un gran numero de estudiantes ansiosos por presentar la prueba.

-Muy bien ya puedes abrir los ojos –Dijo una tarde Susan cuando retiro sus manos de la cara de Lily para cubrirle los ojos, Lily los abrió lentamente y se encontró con una bellísima escoba voladora modelo Nimbus 1000

-La recibí esta mañana –Exclamo Susan visiblemente entusiasmada-. Kristin esta vuelta loca, ya la probo ¿quieres subirte? –La animo Susan mientras se la entregaba en las manos.

Lily observo la escoba detenidamente como si quisiera buscarle alguna falla o imperfección que justifique no montarla, pero su conocimiento sobre escobas era tan pobre como el de Sirius por el idioma Francés, entonces levanto la mirada e inspecciono el cielo, no había nubes que presagiaran lluvia, solo un enorme y esplendoroso sol.

-No creo que sea buena idea –Dijo de pronto Lily tratando de pensar en la excusa más inteligente, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-¿Por qué no?... Solo ten cuidado las bloudger están por todo el estadio, Potter esta haciendo pruebas para golpeador

-¿Y tú harás la prueba? –Preguntó Lily tratando de prolongarse todo el tiempo que le sea posible para no montar en la escoba.

-¿Yo golpeadora?, para nada… -Dijo Susuan entornado los ojos-. En realidad me interesa más el puesto de buscador, pero claro Súper James "ego" Potter ya tiene ese puesto

Ambas chicas levantaron su mirada hacía el equipo de Gryffindor que estaban montados sobre sus escobas junto con los chicos que se presentaron a la prueba, habían muchos cuyo entusiasmo era mucho más grande de lo que poseían como talento, un muchacho robusto de tercer año golpeo la bloudger pero solo logro hacerla rebotar contra los aros, y en su segundo intento la bloudger choco con la punta de su escoba, James solo se llevo la mano a la cabeza y negó desaprobatoriamente, el segundo alumno no lo hizo mucho mejor, pues se esforzaba más por evitar que la bloudger le diera en la cabeza que por lanzarla, para cuando el cuarto alumno presento la prueba James y el resto del equipo ya habían perdiendo las esperanzas.

-Lily vamos ¿vas a subir o no? –Dijo Susan impaciente, Lily dejo de prestar atención a la practica y se giro rápidamente hacía su amiga.

-Si… claro –La voz de Lily temblaba igual que el resto de su cuerpo, tomo la escoba por el mango, pero en aquel preciso instante…

-CUIDADO…. –Resonó un grito ahogado desde los aires, mientras una bloudger perdida se acercaba estrepitosamente a ellas.

Susan solo hizo lo que le indico su instinto, se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos esperando lo peor, pero después de un segundo solo se escucho un golpe seco. Susan abrió los ojos muy lentamente y levanto la vista al cielo pero no había nada, entonces miro a Lily que enarbolaba la Nimbus 1000 en el aire, en un intento desesperado había usado la escoba de Susan para golpear la bloudger.

La bola de hierro había pasado por el centro de los aros y siguió más allá de la torre del ala oeste.

-Woow Lily que reflejos –Exclamo Susan sorprendida.

-Ni siquiera sabía que los tenía –Soltó la pelirroja más asustada que sorprendida, entonces sus ojos se concentraron en el abollado mango de la escoba y Lily se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-No te preocupes… -Dijo Susan cuya sonrisa se apago al instante-. La reparare

-¿Están bien?… -Grito desde las alturas Alyson Miller, alumna de sexto año y cazadora de Gryffindor que en ese momento bajo para ponerse a la altura de las chicas-. Vaya Lily eso fue increíble

-No lo fue… arruine la escoba nueva de Susan

-Tiene arreglo –Dijo Alyson revisándola detenidamente-. Afortunadamente no se partió en dos

Y Lily respiro aliviada.

-¿Todo bien? –Se acerco a ellas Lucy Brown al igual que Alyson era cazadora de Gryffindor y cruzar su cuarto año la convertía en el miembro más joven del equipo.

-Si –Respondieron Lily y Susan al unísono.

Alyson le hizo señas a su capitán para que detuviera la practica, no había mucho que hacer, los aspirantes a golpeadores eran un desastre y todo indicaba que habría que hacer una segunda prueba el siguiente día, pero el capitán de Gryffindor no estaba muy atento a las indicaciones de su cazadora estrella, James Potter seguía abrumado por lo que acaban de presenciar, sus ojos seguían muy abierto y su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza descomunal deseando que el tiempo se detuviera y retrocediera 30 segundos, solo así comprobaría que fue Evans quien había logrado aquella genialidad.

-

--

---

Esa noche en la cena Susan había hecho alegato de la accidental hazaña de Lily, Kristin estaba incluso más fascinada por la historia que la misma Susan, y Alyson que esta vez se sentó junto a ellas también sonreía, pero Lily había terminado su cena justo antes de que Susan y Alyson comenzarán a hablar sobre los mejores talleres para reparar escobas voladoras.

Lily se sentía culpable, sabía del esfuerzo que habían hechos los padres de Susan para comprarle el último y más avanzado modelo en escobas, y le incomodaba saber que ahora no podría hacer la prueba para cazadora.

Cuando salió del gran comedor se detuvo un momento al pie de la escalera de mármol y miró detenidamente al pasillo que conectaba la mazmorra de Slytherin, había un chico delgado cuyo rostro era cubierto por una enorme pila de libros que sostenía fuertemente con las manos, algunos eran tan gordos que era casi una proeza caminar con ellos, Lily tuvo la impresión de que caminaba sin un rumbo en particular, solo por el simple hecho de hacerlo y siempre y cuando fuera muy lejos de los demás.

-Hola… no sería más fácil usar un hechizo de levitación –Sugirió Lily con suma amabilidad desde las escaleras, entonces se dio cuenta que se trataba de Severus Snape, el chico al que defendió hace algunos días y con el que jamás había cruzado palabras desde que pisó Hogwarts.

Snape no respondió el saludo ni tampoco mostró interés en su sugerencia, se acomodo la torre de libros y siguió su camino, Lily frunció el ceño ligeramente pero entonces noto a un grupo de chicos que pasaron a su lado mirándolo con risas burlonas, aunque aquello era nuevo para Lily, Snape parecía ya estar acostumbrado y no prestaba atención.

-Tu investigación sobre los duendes de Lincoln fue tan completa, me impresiona que alguien pueda dedicarle tanto cuidado a los deberes -Insistió Lily intentando sacarle conversación.

Severus se tambaleo un poco por el peso que cargaba pero esta vez tuvo la cortesía de mirarla, sus ojos eran tan negros que no emitían ningún tipo de calor, eran fríos y muy vacíos. Ella estaba a punto de decirle algo más, incluso tuvo la sensación que Snape iba a dirigirle unas palabras, pero el rostro de Lily se contrajo al ver a Mulciber acercándose de la nada a Snape.

-Sev, vamos te estamos esperando Avery y Warner ya están ahí y… -El alumno de Slytherin Se volvió hacía Lily-. Hola Gryffindor ¿se te perdió algo? –Su rostro se había tornado frío y despectivo.

Lily negó con la cabeza, si algo detestaba era la poca cortesía que tenían algunos chicos de Slytherin y Mulciber se llevaba las palmas, Snape la miro marcharse mostrándole una mueca de pesar, como si no estuviera en sus manos quedarse a conversar, pero Lily ya estaba demasiado lejos para notarlo, salió por la puerta principal del castillo y fue al único lugar donde verdaderamente quería estar: el lago.

-

--

---

El lago se veía muy tranquilo, bellos reflejos se trazaban con el brillo de la luna, Lily se quito los zapatos y los calcetines y sumergió ambos pies en el agua, la temperatura era tan deliciosa que de pronto sintió la necesidad de sumergirse por completo en ella.

Ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche, por lo que parecía mucho más fácil pasar inadvertida, miro a ambos lados y después de comprobar que estaba completamente sola se quito la túnica y la puso a un lado, pero justo antes de desabotonar su blusa:

-¿Qué no te dijo Sirius que estaba prohibido hacer eso? –La sorprendió James que se comportaba como si estuviera ahí por casualidad, Lily se llevo la mano al pecho aliviada y al mismo tiempo enojada de ver que se trataba de James.

-¿Estas espiándome? –Preguntó ella frunciendo el entrecejo y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Si te estuviera espiando hubiera esperado a que te desnudaras ¿no crees?

Lily hizo una mueca de desaprobación, la idea le parecía tan repulsiva que tomo la túnica del piso y se cubrió con ella, como si en verdad estuviera desnuda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Lo interrogo ella que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Nada, solo caminaba por aquí como todas las noches –Dijo James tratando de parecer convincente.

-Pues entonces vete hacer nada a otra parte –Sugirió Lily fingiendo dulzura, James no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-Oye… lo que hiciste en el estadio fue asombroso –Le dijo James actuando como si hubiera dicho ese comentario al azar, arqueo la ceja y le sonrió descaradamente y eso solo sucedía cuando se le ocurría una brillante idea.

-Basta ya, estoy cansada de que digan lo sorprendente que fue, lo único que importa es que arruine la escoba de Susan –Dijo Lily que volvía a sentarse sobre la hierva para sumergir los pies en el agua, contemplo su reflejo con tristeza y comenzó a hacer pequeñas olas con las mano alrededor de sus pies, entonces vio que el rostro de James también se reflejaba al lado del suyo y le sonreía.

-Pero evitaste mandarla a la enfermería lo cual te convierte en una heroína –La ánimo James que se había puesto en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su rostro-. Debes ejercitarte mucho para tener tan buen brazo

-En realidad no hago ejercicio

-Entonces debe ser un don –Soltó James con exagerada efusividad.

-Yo lo llamó más bien accidente

-Claro que no, es un don Evans

-¿Por qué de pronto eres tan amable conmigo?... cuando nos conocimos te portaste como un completo tonto, pedante, ególatra e inmaduro -James frunció ligeramente el entrecejo-. ¿Y bien?... ¿Por qué estas adulándome?

-Yo no te estoy adulando… solo estoy… estoy…, esta bien Evans el asunto es éste, las pruebas para golpeador fueron un completo desastre… y después de ver lo que hiciste con la bloudger creí que…

-Un momento –Se adelantó Lily estrepitosamente, pues estaba comenzando a entender hacía donde se dirigía esta conversación-. No estarás pensando que yo…

-Si –Exclamo James muy animado-. ¿Qué dices Evans?

Lily lo miró con seriedad, pero su sepulcral silencio solo duro un instante pues antes de darse cuenta ya estaba partiéndose de la risa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –Preguntó él que comenzó a reír pese a que no entendía.

-Por un momento pensé que me estabas pidiendo que me uniera al equipo de quidditch

-Eso hice –Dijo él aun sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Lily desapareció, ahora el chiste se había convertido en una broma de mal gusto y no esta dispuesta a que se burlaran de ella.

-No es gracioso Potter… ¿como se te ocurre pedirme tal cosa?

-¿Y por que no?... si te presentas a la prueba de mañana estoy seguro que lo harías muy bien

-Lo siento pero no me entusiasma mucho el quidditch

-Solo piénsalo serías la primera chica golpeadora de Gryffindor, harías historia

-¿Qué parte de no me interesa no entiendes?

-Pero mandaste la bloudger hasta el otro lado del castillo, la hiciste desaparecer

-Fue solo para que no me diera en la cabeza

-Igual que en el quidditch, solo que esta vez intentaras derribar a los del equipo contrario

-Eso es una barbaridad –Gimió ella-. A demás no me gusta el quidditch

-Eso es imposible, el quidditch el mejor juego del mundo –Dijo como si esa razón fuera suficientemente poderosa para pertenecer en el equipo-. Vamos Evans, queremos ganar la copa este año y necesitamos un golpeador hábil

Lily se sintió rara después de escuchar aquella suplica, no sabía nada de quidditch excepto que se jugaba en el aire y era extremadamente violento, pero James la miraba con un gigantesco brillo en los ojos, era otro James, éste dejo de lado la arrogancia para mostrar su frenético entusiasmo por el deporte que amaba y por un momento pensó en considerarlo.

-Hagamos algo –Dijo Lily que dirigió su mirada al lago con una sonrisa picara-. Digamos que yo considero la posibilidad de estar en el equipo y me presento a la prueba para golpeador…

-Perfecto –Soltó James con un ademán de triunfo.

-…Claro, siempre y cuando Súper James Potter es capaz de echarse un clavado al lago… ah por cierto tiene que ser en pantaloncillos –Añadió en el ultimo minuto con una mirada de superioridad.

El brillo en los ojos de James se apago vertiginosamente.

-¿Quieres que me humille solo para que te presentes a esa tonta prueba? –Soltó él muy indignado.

-Hace un momento la prueba no era tonta, según tú era lo más genial del mundo, y creo que ya que jamás obtuve tus disculpas por el incidente de la semana pasada es bastante justo lo que te estoy pidiendo

-Olvídalo –Soltó James con determinación.

-Muy bien –Dijo Lily que de inmediato se puso los húmedos calcetines y se calzó los zapatos, estaba lista para marcharse cuando observo a James por última vez-. Mi propuesta aun sigue en pie

James se alejo unos metros, tomo la piedra más próxima y la lanzó al lago tan lejos como le fue posible.

-Mejor vete Evans –Pidió James con una seriedad poco acostumbrada-. Sabes que no voy hacerlo

-En realidad no lo se –Dijo ella reparando en el repentino cambio de humor de James-. Tal vez seas la clase de chico que esta dispuesto a hacer locuras de vez en cuando… como cuando alguien te pide hacer algo descabellado como arrojarte al lago en pantaloncillos... -Lily caminaba alrededor de él con la mano derecha en la barbilla y observándolo detenidamente como si tratara de estudiarlo-, ...pero ¿sabes que? no te importa, porque no te impulsa el deseo de cumplir con el reto, lo que realmente te impulsa es saber que nadar es el mejor relajante del mundo y porque estas conciente que el olor a tierra mojada es el aroma más grato de la naturaleza… No lo se, puede que te atrevas a saltar, o puede que lo único que realmente disfrutes es hechizar a los alumnos de ésta escuela porque te hace sentir superior, y es realmente así como te has visto siempre… Dime Potter ¿Cuál de los dos lados que acabo de describir es el tuyo?

El silencio de James se prolongo más de lo que Lily e incluso el mismo James hubiera querido, ella simplemente lo miraba desaprobatoriamente, él seguía inmóvil como si fuera una piedra más en la tierra, no hubo humildad, no hubo un arrebato de locura, ni siquiera hubo enojo en sus ojos, no hubo nada.

-Buenas noches Potter –Fue lo último que salio de los labios de la decepcionada Lily antes de caminar hacía el castillo.

Fue hasta que ella se perdió de vista cuando James reacciono, y el deseo por tenerla en el equipo se volvió más fuerte.

* * *

**Hola, fue una espera muy larga, tenía la cabeza en todos lados menos en el fic, una disculpa y nos vemos en próxima actualización (prometo no tardarme). **

**Por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews **


	5. Una Sonrisa Sincera

**Capitulo 5: Una sonrisa sincera**

-Ya… ya no puedo seguirte viendo… Katie

Sirius respiro profundamente manteniendo la calma y concentrándose en alcanzar el objetivo trazado, ahí estaba de nuevo en su cuarto intento por terminar la relación y ahí estaba de nuevo ella sonriéndole y acariciando su brazo como también lo había hecho en las anteriores ocasiones.

-No eres tú… –Insistió Sirius intentando nuevamente el ya conocido discurso, Katie seguía mirándolo con una media sonrisa como si se tratara de la más hermosa declaración de amor-. Soy yo… necesitamos darnos un tiempo, es lo…

-Mejor para ambos, necesitamos poner en orden nuestras ideas, reencontrarnos con nosotros mismos, eres la persona más maravillosa que ha pasado por mi vida, pero por ahora debo dejarte ir… -Dijo Katie imitando el tono ronco de su pronto ex-novio-. ¿Eso es todo cielo, ó esta vez tienes pensado agregar algo más?...

-Katie esta vez es enserio, esto se termino –Dijo Sirius tan seguro como jamás se le había visto, no estaba nervioso, no se sentía tenso, ni mucho menos preocupado de la reacción de aquella jovencita que durante un largo periodo se convirtió en la chica oficial de Sirius Black, y conforme pasaron los días se había convertido en una carga, tal vez era cruel verlo de esa forma, pero solo Sirius sabía lo mucho que exigía ser novio de tan caprichosa dama, y los sacrificios a los que tuvo que someterse, Sirius había despertado esa mañana consiente de que ya era suficiente.

-Muy bien… si eso te hace feliz –Dijo ella sin mas.

-¿Enserio? –Él parpadeo sorprendido-. ¿No vas a gritarme?

-No –Dijo ella tomándolo con toda tranquilidad, y después hizo lo mismo de siempre, se planto frente a él lo rodio por el cuello y le robo un beso, un borboteo excitante sacudió el estomago de Sirius, después de todo no tenía nada de malo despedirse con un inocente beso y menos si éste estaba cargado de mucha sensualidad y pasión; y claro, permitirle también juguetear un poco con su cuello no tenía nada de malo, eso hacen los amigos… los buenas amigos.

- - - - - -

-¿Cómo que no pudiste? –Lo cuestiono Remus una hora después cuando se reunió con Sirius en el gran comedor. Se lo había vuelto a hacer, Katie había usado su mejor arma y Sirius volvió a caer, pero claro esta vez había ensayado una justificación mucho más razonable que en las tres anteriores ocasiones.

-Ella no es un ser humano común… -Dijo Sirius adoptando un tono defensivo-. Debe ser alguien de otro mundo, porque solamente así puedo explicarme como en cuatro ocasiones me ha convencido de no terminar la relación

-Katie no es un ser de otro planeta –Dijo Lupin vagamente-. Lo que tú tienes se llama calentura y te conduce a hacer cosas que puedes lamentar después

-Si, lo que tú digas papá –Sonrió Sirius. Si, a pesar de su carácter irracional y caprichoso había algo en Katie que lo volvía loco, tanto que en ocasiones le era imposible resistirse a besarla, quizás el amor se resumía en eso, en un deseo inmediato, un sistema de glándulas que se buscan entre sí.

James bajó tarde a desayunar como pocas veces, Sirius y Remus le hicieron un espacio y se sentó en medio de ambos, después busco a Jane con la mirada como lo hacía cada mañana, ella estaba demasiado metida en la conversación de sus amigas para reparar en él, así que sin insistir demasiado, se concentró solo en su desayuno.

-¿Por qué esa cara? –Preguntó Sirius a su mejor amigo-. Parece como si un troll te hubiera pasado por encima.

-Insomnio –Se limito a decir James y entonces discretamente giro su cabeza a ambos lados para buscar a Lily, pero no hubo mucha suerte, Evans no estaba en el comedor.

-¿Seguro que esta todo bien James? –Insistió Sirius-. ¿Es por las pruebas de ayer?, Alyson me dijo que fueron horribles

-Una pesadilla –Asintió el joven cornamenta, quería salir de aquella conversación cuanto antes y entonces encontró la excusa perfecta-. ¿Cómo te fue con la operación soy demasiado genial para seguir con la caprichosa de Katie Willer?

-Sigue comiendo James –Pidió Sirius desilusionado, del otro lado Remus uso discretamente su tenedor para fingir que se lo enterraba en el estomago y James comprendió el mensaje.

-¿Qué acaso no tiene fuerza de voluntad? –Le preguntó James a Remus por lo bajo-. Ya son 4 intentos, ¿Trata de implantar un nuevo record?

-Escuche eso –dijo Sirius malhumorado.

-Por Merlin –Soltó repentinamente Peter haciéndose notar-. ¿Es Ángel Truscott el calvo que esta junto a Snape? –Preguntó al percatarse de la llegada del buscador del equipo de Slytherin al recinto.

Sirius balbuceó por un momento y antes de darse cuenta ya se había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido –Dijo él satisfecho de si mismo.

-¿Fuiste tú? –Preguntó James, aunque no le sorprendía demasiado-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Recuerdas las tijeras que me robe de la enfermería?

-Si –Respondió James sin poder reprimir las carcajadas-. ¿Las hechizaste?

-Solo quería hacer mi buena obra del día, así que le dije a Truscott que necesitaba un nuevo corte de cabello

-¿Tu buena obra del día? –Intervino Lupin que tampoco pudo reprimir por mucho tiempo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oye, el cabello le obstruía la vista al jugar quidditch, ahora podrá montar su escoba sin preocuparse

-Eres tan considerado –Ironizo James, defendiendo con una sonrisa la hazaña de su mejor amigo, Sirius sabía que no necesitaba más recompensa que esa-. Entonces por esa razón pasaste toda la tarde de ayer limpiando trofeos

-Creí que McGonagall vendría a felicitarme y resulto que solo quería castigarme, de haber sabido que mi castigo sería limpiar trofeos, le hubiera rapado las cejas

-La próxima vez que quieras expandir tus dotes como peluquero procura que no sea cuando haya práctica de quidditch –Le pidió James adoptando un tono más serio.

-Te dije ayer que lo sentía, a demás mi castigo con McGonagall terminó, así que podré estar presente en la práctica de hoy

-No habrá práctica –Le hizo saber James con convicción.

-Pero dijiste que las pruebas para golpeador fueron un desastre… y no creo que dejen que Gryffindor juegue con solo seis jugadores, se que soy el mejor golpeador de toda la escuela, pero tampoco me puedo partir en dos

-Tranquilo, tengo a alguien en la mira… bueno más o menos –Dijo James en forma vacilante, miró de nuevo la mesa de enfrente, esta vez Jane estaba sonriéndole.

-

--

--

Lily Evans tiene una extraña manía por las mañanas, al abrir los ojos bosteza siempre con los brazos estirados, después mira el techo por largos minutos pensando en todo y en nada, para después dar paso a sus peculiares hábitos frente al espejo del baño: enseña los dientes, saca la lengua, revisa su perfil izquierdo, su perfil derecho, cabello recogido, cabello suelto, y todo en el mismo orden; le gusta reírse de su aspecto en las mañanas, sabe que hay mucho trabajo por delante. Pero ese día en particular tuvo que saltarse algunos pasos de su ritual mañanero, si quería salir a tiempo de la torre de Gryffindor.

Lily por primera vez estaba dispuesta a hacer algo que ni en sus momentos de poca lucidez imaginó hacer, y es comprar una escoba voladora; la historia de Lily con dicho artefacto era realmente digna de un buen libro de comedia, en resumen sus aterrizajes nunca eran precisamente motivo de alabanza, aunque honestamente nunca presto mucho entusiasmo por perfeccionarlos, ese minúsculo detalle jamás estuvo en su lista de prioridades, por lo tanto podía contar con solo una mano todas las veces en que había tocado el piso sin el más mínimo rasguño.

"Siempre habrá mejores alternativas para viajar", ella defendía esa frase contra viento y marea, y debido a sus antecedentes nadie podía culparla por hacerlo.

El objetivo era ir a la biblioteca para hacerse de un catalogo de escobas, y lo primero que descubrió en los cinco minutos que tenía ojeando el libro, es su completa ignorancia sobre el tema, ya había visto al menos 15 modelos diferentes y aun así no podía encontrar la diferencia entre una barredora y una Flecha Plateada.

-Las Nimbus están destinadas especialmente al Quidditch… aunque también son utilizadas para viajes de larga distancia debido a su resistencia…. –Leyó Lily. La línea de Nimbus estaba en la página 10, adornada con un enorme letrero que leía: "Cómodas Mensualidades", los ojos de Lily brillaron.

-¿Enserio crees que puedes montar una escoba con tu pésima coordinación? –La abordo de pronto Regulus buscando la sonrisa cómplice de Lily.

-¿Pésima coordinación? –Ella lo miró fugazmente antes de volver nuevamente al catalogo. Regulus podía ser algo molesto, pero sabía que aunque a veces lo pareciera, su intención no era herirla, esa era quizás la delgada línea que lo diferenciaba de su hermano mayor-. Mi coordinación es perfecta, a demás los Gryffindors somos excelentes deportistas

Repentinamente y sin ningún motivo aparente Regulus parecía haber perdido el interés en la conversación, cambió las palabras por muecas cargadas de incomodidad y desaprobación. Lily se estremeció con el nuevo matiz de su mirada.

-¿Por qué a veces tengo la impresión de que me miras como si estuvieras oliendo excremento de perro? –Preguntó ella intentando descubrir el motivo.

-No es cierto –Se defendió Regulus, aunque ambos sabían que su voz era poco convincente.

-Claro que si, lo estas haciendo ahora

Regulus hizo un gesto despectivo justo después, mentir siempre se le había dado tan bien, su hogar fue su mejor escuela y su padre su maestro, pero ahora su habilidad perdía fuerza y se volvía torpe junto a ella.

-Sabes que no puedo acostumbrarme a verte así –Reconoció finalmente y Lily resoplo muy fuerte al comprender. Los colores rojo y dorado no eran precisamente los favoritos de Regulus, había un sin fin de cosas que aceptaba de ella, pero pertenecer a Gryffindor no era una de ellas.

-Me agrada estar en Gryffindor… estoy comenzando a tomarle cariño –Le confeso.

-Es porque no has escuchado hablar del gran Salazar Slytherin y de los grandes logros y proezas de los magos que han salido de esta casa –Comentó Regulus con orgullo.

-No, pero se que la mala reputación que goza esta casa no es una invención

-No todos estamos hechos del mismo molde, a demás ¿qué puede tener de interesante Gryffindor?

-Bueno, principalmente que no la tiene a ella –Dijo Lily mirando hacía su costado, en donde una jovencita de cabello negro y una extraordinaria belleza miraba su reflejo a través de la repisa de los trofeos. Regulus miro a la joven y arqueo la ceja.

-¿Bellatrix? –Dijo él y Lily asintió-. ¿Qué hay con ella?... ¿no te agrada?

-No –Dijo Lily mecánicamente y un segundo después se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta-. Es decir… no es que no me agrade… es solo… es solo…

-Suenas como si le temieras –Dijo él y una risita burlona se desprendió de sus labios.

-Claro que no, no seas absurdo

-Vamos a saludarla

-No gracias –Dijo Lily convencida de que era lo último que necesitaba.

-Oh vamos no seas una pesada –Insistió él-. De hecho te reto a que la saludes

-Deja de hacer apuestas tontas, ya no tenemos 10 años Regulus

-Entonces ¿por qué sigues comportándote como si los tuvieras?

La sonrisa de lily se desvaneció por completo. No podía negar que su prima le provocaba cierta inquietud, Bellatrix no se permitía nunca bajar del pedestal en que nació, desde pequeña aprendió a no confundirse con los magos ordinarios y a no sentir más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, era el orgullo de la familia, la favorita de los abuelos, y todo lo que Lily jamás logró ser; ya era bastante difícil encontrarse en el salón de clases y fingir que aun no se percataba una de la otra, pero ahora iba a dirigirle la palabra por primera vez después de muchos años, y ciertamente había motivos para estar nerviosa.

-¿Ella… ella me menciono alguna vez?… me refiero a que… si ella…

-No –La interrumpió Regulus-. Nunca…

-¿Nunca?

-Bueno tampoco es que tengamos una cercana relación, pero en los momentos en hemos coincidimos jamás te menciono

-Oh… bueno, para ser honesta yo tampoco la extrañe

-Entonces cerremos éste capitulo y abramos uno nuevo –Sugirió Regulus con una actitud optimista, incluso parecía mucho más entusiasta de lo necesario.

-Pero no esperes que la abrace –Dijo Lily decidida y resoplando con resignación.

Lo que vio de ella a corta distancia la impresiono mucho, era realmente hermosa, y de hecho de niña no era muy distinta, con unos centímetros menos y sin una sola gota de maquillaje se podía ver a la pequeña Bellatrix que años atrás acuso a Lily de jugar con un trompo de madera, un juguete muggle que en aquellos tiempos se convirtió en la fascinación de Lily y por el que comenzaron a llamarla rara.

-Oh, pero si es Lily Evans –Aunque Bellatrix le daba la espalda, Lily no tuvo necesidad de llamarla, pues su reflejo se podía ver a través del vidrio; ella pasó una vez más la mano por su cabellera y se giro de frente a su prima.

-Hola –Saludo Lily intentando ser cortes.

No había expresión alguna en sus miradas, simplemente trataban de reconocerse, descifrando que podían rescatar de la antigua Bellatrix y la antigua Lily de 6 años atrás, la distancia las había convertido en un par de desconocidas.

-Así que otro Gryffindor en la familia –Bellatrix fue quien rompió el silenció, actuando como si la noticia la llenara de dicha, pero la expresión de sus ojos aunaba pena y desprecio.

-Así es, igual que todas las grandes personalidades –Soltó Lily con el mismo tono de superioridad. Bella convirtió su fingida sonrisa en una mueca.

-La selección de tu casa a dejado a toda la familia impactada –Le confeso Bella-. Pero claro ya desde hace tiempo sabíamos hacía que lado te estabas inclinando, y la verdad a mi no me sorprendió mucho

-¿Enserio?... y según tú ¿hacía que lado me estoy inclinando? –Preguntó Lily con aíre de infinita paciencia.

-Hacía el lado de la vergüenza por supuesto –Bellatrix sonrió en un tono burlón e infantil-. Empezando por que te gusta rodearte de brujos impuros y traidores a la sangre

-¿Y eso te parece vergonzoso? –Río Lily impresionada de que aquellos cargos fueran razón suficiente como para tacharla de traidora.

-¿Pero por qué te sorprendes?, si desde antes de marcharte de Londres sabías que tu conducta te había convertido en la nueva semilla negra de la familia –Bella la miró como si hubiera cometido un error imperdonable. Y entonces Lily se dio cuenta que ya no podía con la farsa, no se le puede demostrar cariño a quien no se le tiene.

-Vaya –Dijo Lily fingiendo sorpresa-. Le haces honores de manera sublime a tú casa de Slytherin, verdad serpiente –Grazno entonando la última palabra con desprecio, por alguna razón no sintió la menor punzada de remordimiento. Pero la mirada de Bellatrix se volvió feroz y peligrosa.

-Pero que podía esperar de una vulgar Gryffindor –Gruñó Bella, su insulto fue menor comparado con la cantidad de palabrotas que en ese momento pasaban por su mente, Lily sin embargo estaba muy satisfecha de si misma-. Ningún Black que se haga llamar digno, puede renegar de la pureza de su sangre, como tú lo has hecho al rodearte de sangre sucias

-Mi mejor amiga es hija de muggles, así que te aconsejo que midas tus palabras

-¿Quién?... ¿esa asquerosa francesilla de la que tanto escribías en tus cartas?… eres una Black, somos casi de la realeza y ni siquiera en Beauxbatons pudiste rodearte de gente importante

La sangre le había subido a la cabeza, Lily lo podía sentir a través del calor que emanaba por sus mejillas, e impulsada por la soberbia de su prima, enrollo el catalogo de escobas voladoras y lo habría usado para golpearla si no fuera porque el brazo de Regulus intervino justo a tiempo.

-¿Pero que te sucede? –Demando el hasta entonces silenciosos Regulus, en su desesperación tomo a Lily de los brazos, forzándola a soltar el catalogo de escobas. ¿Acaso era cierto?, ¿Lily aun seguía desentendiéndose de la obligación que implicaba el apellido Black y la dignidad de su sangre pura?, quien sea que haya influido en cambiar radicalmente las ideologías que desde hace años se le habían inculcado, era un indiscutible enemigo de la familia.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? –Preguntó Lily atónita.

-Solo dijo la verdad… –Continúo Regulus con un timbre de voz que Lily jamás le había escuchado anteriormente.

-Vamos Régulus, tú no crees en esas tonterias ¿verdad? –Preguntó Lily.

Pero fue el silenció de Regulus el que determino su respuesta.

-Oh… entiendo –Lily se hundió por la tristeza. El pequeño Regulus le acabara de dar una bofetada, dolorosa, pero necesaria, pues la volvió a su realidad, esa realidad a la que tanto le temía, eran un par de extraños ahora, quizás por esa razón nunca se sintió una Black, era demasiado humana para formar parte de tan gélida familia.

-Suéltame –Exigió Lily a su primo con voz casi audible, Regulus aun le sujetaba los brazos.

-¿No escuchaste cerebro de Troll? –Se escucho de pronto una tercera voz que logro que los tres se volvieran, era Sirius acompañado de sus amigos-. Te dijo que la soltaras

Lily sintió un súbito y frenético palpitar en su corazón, de alguna forma creyó que había encontrado un aliado en él, pero el alivio le duro apenas unos segundos…

-Evans aléjate de ellos, Regulus y Bellatrix ya están bastante tocados del cerebro como para que vengas a contagiarles tus pésimos hábitos y tonterías –Dijo Sirius en forma resuelta esperando la mirada cómplice de la propia Lily, pero solo se encontró con una fulminante mirada, la posibilidad a la que Lily se había aferrado desapareció y una vez más se sentía humillada.

-Sirius –Dijo ella-. ¿Dónde tienes el cerebro?

-¿Cómo que en donde? –Soltó Sirius y la miró como si se tratara de otro de sus tontos juegos-. En la cabeza

-Entonces no habrá ningún problema si hago esto ¿verdad?… -Dijo Lily y justo después su rodilla fue directo a la entrepierna de su primo, sofocándolo, mecánicamente Sirius se llevo ambas manos hacía esa zona, doblándose sobre si mismo y gimiendo dolorosamente- No te preocupes, después de todo acabas de aclararme que tú órgano pensante no se encuentra ahí, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por las pocas neuronas que aun te funcionan

La unica que respondio a la agresión fue Bellatrix, quien sin miramientos soltó una carcajada que retumbo por todo el pasillo, y fue en ese momento cuando Lily comprendió que había sido un innecesario desgaste de energía, la satisfacción se esfumo justo antes de llegar, la humillación de Sirius no la complacía, y las carcajadas de Bellatrix estaban resultando un estertor agónico. De inmediato se dio cuenta que no quería permanecer ni un momento más junto a ellos.

-¿Podrían sus majestades dejarme pasar? –Pidió después en tono frío a los merodeadores que impedían su paso, las expresiones de Peter, James y Remus, tampoco ayudaron, el arrepentimiento llego demasiado rápido y agradeció infinitamente que Remus se hiciera a un lado para dejarla pasar, después, solo se alejo.

- - - -

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!! –Grito Lily con todas sus fuerzas, prolongándose al máximo y sintiendo fuertes vibraciones en su interior, obviamente esto se debía hacer en privado, en la montaña más alta ó en la habitación más apartada de todo oídos y miradas, Lily no contaba con ninguna de aquellas opciones y reprimirse no era una elección, así que solo le quedo subir a la torre del ala este, impulsarse ligeramente sobre el balcón e inhalar todo el aire posible.

Mas allá de las pautas de conducta, más allá de que era de mala educación, gritar era el sedante perfecto, la medicina a su agotamiento emocional.

-Uff, esto se siente mucho mejor –Dijo ella cuando su voz se canso y sus pulmones le exigieron un respiro. Su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y una renaciente energía recorrió cada pequeña fibra de su cuerpo, toda impotencia y toda rabia se había ido, al menos por ahora.

-Ya que terminaste de hacer tu drama ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Lily no necesito girarse para saber quien hablaba junto a su hombro, obviamente no era la persona que necesitaba en ese momento y por lo tanto no le merecía siquiera una sonrisa, la pesadilla Black parecía no tener fin, así que se retiro del balcón y opto por alejarse.

-Ahora no Sirius, soy una persona renovada, soy una persona feliz y soy una persona que no clavara su varita en tu estomago, sin importar que tanto te lo merezcas

-Oye… no uses ese tono conmigo –Grito Sirius con los ojos crispados por la ira-. Acabas de sobrepasar el límite

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar más sobre eso –Se apresuró a decir ella acelerando los pasos.

-Pero yo aun no he terminado contigo, quiero que me expliques que rayos te hice para que me trates así – Exigió Sirius con una fría oleada de resentimiento invadiendo su pecho, había llegado a su limite, así que dejó la caballerosidad a un lado y valiéndose de su fuerza, la sujetó del brazo y la retuvo logrando solo así la atención completa de su prima.

-¿Qué que rayos me hiciste?... simplemente existir –Dijo ella en el mismo tono salvaje y hostil-. Los tres dejaron muy en claro su postura, cada uno a su manera me hizo saber que sigo estando sola

-¿Cuáles tres?, ¿Qué postura?... no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices –Dijo él.

-Entonces seré clara… No tenías derecho a hablarme así… sigues haciéndome sentir como una intrusa… como si no fuera merecedora de respirar tú mismo aíre ó compartir un salón de clases… y no importa que tanto me esfuerce jamás dejaras de verme de esa forma…

Odiaba esa paradoja que la hacía sentir Sirius cada vez que lo miraba, a veces le era tan difícil odiarlo y otras tantas le provocaba un desmedido desprecio. Su sola presencia la agotaba, mucho más que cualquier otro Black, mucho más que la misma Bellatrix.

-Y para que lo sepas, yo… yo no quería golpearte… –Continuó Lily, sus mejilla se sonrojaron como dos pequeños duraznos-. …bueno si quería pero… no estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Bellatrix me saco de mis casillas y… luego tú llegaste y… bueno, ya no importa, no espero que me disculpes… de hecho hace mucho que no espero nada de ti

-Yo tampoco espero gran cosa de ti… –Soltó él, una despectiva y autoritaria voz emergió de sus labios-. Eso es lo que me gano por tratar de defenderte

-¿Defenderme?... ¿Cómo?... ¿atacándome?, ¿así es como intentabas defenderme? –Demando Lily-. Mira, ya no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, mejor vete o corres el riesgo de que se te peguen todos mis malos hábitos y tonterías…

-Hay por favor, dime que no es verdad… ¿Eso fue lo que te molesto? –Preguntó Sirius sorprendido de que algo tan insignificante hubiera alterado tanto el ánimo de Lily-. No te estaba insultando, solo dije un comentario objetivo de lo que pienso de ti

-¿Sabes algo?, yo tenía una buena vida en Francia –Dijo ella en forma reflexiva-. Sin primos fastidiosos… No se en que estaba pensando cuando decidí abandonarlo todo para volver a casa… pero que tonta fui

-Eres la reina del drama –Noto Sirius mirándola con algo de pena.

Lily molesta tomo fuerzas de donde pudo y se soltó de él para continuar bajando escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, no se dio cuenta en que momento había perdido el control, fue como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido por un breve momento y cuando por fin volvió a encontrarlo, un paso en falso provocado por la adrenalina, la velocidad y el descuido la hizo caer sentada sobre el escalón. Intentó levantarse sin darle importancia al tobillo lastimado, pero calló de nuevo, la pierna le latía dolorosamente y su tobillo se había hinchado en una fracción de segundo. No dijo nada al respecto, incluso intento ocultárselo a Sirius volviendo a ponerse de pie.

-Eso te pasa por correr por las escaleras como una demente –Escucho la voz de Sirius, la situación le provocaba soltarse a reír, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse y no porque disfrutara de la desgracia de su prima, sino porque el mundo volvió a equilibrarse de nuevo y ni siquiera tuvo que mover un dedo, el destino se encargo de todo.

-Bueno ya estamos a mano –Le sonrió él con desfachatez y después decidió marcharse, así sin más. Ni siquiera lo noto, ella resbalo por las escaleras frente a sus ojos y no pareció importarle, ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de preguntar si estaba bien; había una gran cantidad de lagrimas empañando la vista de la pelirroja, pero se resistía a dejarlas salir, se tallo los ojos para evitarlo, el dolor del tobillo era insufrible, y como pudo se mantuvo en pie y bajo con toda la rapidez que su lesión le permitía.

-

--

--

-No es nada grave ¿verdad? –Preguntó Lily esperanzada, mientras madame Ponfrey le desabrochaba su zapato, había sido una odisea caminar desde la torre hasta la enfermería, el tobillo sufrió con cada paso.

-Se ve muy inflamado –Dijo Poppy Pomfrey examinando el tobillo, con el más ligero tacto, Lily se comprimía del dolor -. No pareces tener rotura de ligamentos

-¿Entonces porque duele tanto?

-Es solo una rasgadura, tu tobillo esta inflamado, de hecho solo requieres una posición antiinflamatoria y reposo

-Que alivio, porque mi clase de pociones es en 15 minutos y…

-Oh pero querida –La interrumpió Madame Pomfrey haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que se recostara en la cama-. Temo que 15 minutos no serán suficientes para alivia la inflamación, tendré que informarle a tu profesor

-Pero… pero… nunca he faltado a una clase, nunca… y no voy a empezar ahora, así que haga uno de sus trucos mágicos para aliviar el dolor –Dijo Lily mirando a la enfermera con determinación.

- - - -

La clase de pociones significaba siempre una buena experiencia para Sirius y James, en especial porque la compartían con Ravenclaw y era el momento perfecto de demostrar su superioridad en una de sus asignaturas favoritas.

-Buenos días –Saludo el profesor Slughorn que había arribado al umbral con sus ojos fijos en un diminuto pergamino que leía mientras se dirigía hasta el frente del salón, después se llevo la nota al bolsillo y tras un profundo resoplido inició.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que es esto? –Preguntó el profesor, James se empino en su asiento para ver si podía ver algo, había percibido un olor muy familiar en el caldero de Slughorn, la habitación de sus padres siempre estaba impregnada de esa fragancia

-Filtro de los Muertos, señor -La mano de James se elevó antes que cualquier otra y el profesor la señaló.

-Bien dicho Potter -dijo Slughorn viéndose ligeramente animado-. Supongo que también sabes para que se utilice

-Por supuesto -Respondió James poniéndose de pie y gozando de la sensación de estar a la vista de todos-. El filtro de los muertos es una poción para dormir excepcionalmente poderosa.

-Brillante, realmente brillante… 10 puntos para Gryffindor –Dijo el profesor-. Ahora todos saquen las balanzas y los equipos de pociones, vamos a empezar. Sirius que compartía la mesa con Remus lo miró haciendo un ademán de triunfo, James correspondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bien hecho –Reconoció Jane que estaba sentada junto a él, James la miró fugazmente para regresar a Sirius que ahora hacía una mueca de aburrimiento cuando Slughorn les daba la espalada.

-Y con esto nos ponemos arriba de Hufflepuff –El rostro de James adquirió una expresión infantil y obstinada, a pesar del alardeo, Jane lo miró orgullosa-. Éste año nos llevaremos la copa de la casa

-Me parece bien –Dijo ella regresando a la lista de ingredientes que Slughorn había anotado en la pizarra-. Al menos Gryffindor no se irá con las manos vacías, después de que Ravenclaw gane el torneo de Quidditch

James se volvió estrepitosamente hacía ella.

-Linda, deja de engañarte a ti misma, Ravenclaw no tiene cazadores tan buenos como los míos y tampoco a los golpeadores más feroces de la escuela

-¿Golpeadores? –Se sorprendió Jane mientras dejaba hervir el ajenjo y las raíces a fuego lento-. Entonces ya tienes a tu nuevo golpeador… ¿Quién es?

Durante unos segundo James acarició la idea de confesarle el nombre de su nuevo jugador, pero en realidad a excepción de la accidentada demostración de Lily no tenía nada, y como buen estratega decidió esperar a que Lily se presentara a la prueba.

-Es una sorpresa –Atinó a decir antes de comenzar a triturar las raíces de asfódelo que aun quedaban sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué?... –Preguntó ella sin entender.

-No comas ansias, aun no puedo decirte quien es ella

-Entonces es una chica –Dijo Jane mirándolo significativamente, pero su tono de voz no le hizo mucha gracia a James, conocía esa mirada, esa fea mueca en su boca y ese molesto tic de hacer temblar su pierna derecha de arriba a abajo, las señales eran muy claras Jane estaba molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Pasa que desde que eres capitán no has admitido a ningún varón en el equipo

-¿Y eso que?

-Que te convierte a Sirius y a ti en los únicos hombres, que convincente ¿no lo crees?

-Por favor, sabes que tratándose de quidditch soy muy justo y esas chicas son muy talentosas

-Solo creo que los golpeadores necesitan mucha energía física para rechazar las bludgers. Esa es la razón de que esta posición, ha sido ocupada solo por magos

-Bueno ella podría ser la excepción a la regla –Soltó James que comenzaba a molestarse.

-Dime su nombre

-No

-¿Es Susan Asher?... la vi con su escoba el día de la prueba

-Jane no insistas, esto no te incumbe –Dijo James intentando ser lo más amablemente posible.

-De acuerdo… no necesito saber su nombre, de hecho no me interesa

No volvió a decirle nada por el resto de la clase y él tampoco se esforzó en dirigirle la palabra, el silencio y las miradas hoscas prevalecieron durante todo el proceso de elaboración del "filtro de los muertos" y fue solo hasta que James dejó su muestra final en la mesa de Slughorn y regreso por sus cosas, cuando sintió una mano sujetando la manga de su tunica.

-Señor gruñón… –Lo llamó Jane en un tono suave e inesperadamente calido-. Solo espero que esa misteriosa chica sea tan buena como crees, porque de lo contrarío estaría muy decepcionada de ti…

-Yo nunca me equivoco –Le dijo él, tenía dibujada en su cara esa estúpida sonrisa con la que siempre intentaba terminar una discusión, al fin pudo ver ese voto de confianza proyectado en los ojos de Jane, y eso más que cualquier cosa le regreso la sonrisa.

El beso fue el siguiente paso, apenas fue un pequeño roce, y habría sido más íntimo si no hubiera tantos alumnos aun recogiendo sus cosas para salir del aula, aun así fue tan dulce y delicioso como solo ellos dos sabían hacerlo.

-Romeo… Julieta, no frente a los mortales –Los interrumpió Sirius poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ambos para separarlos, James se llevo la mano a los labios mecánicamente, como queriendo ocultar la posible marca de labial que Jane pudo dejarle.

-Hola Sirius –Saludo ella mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Escuchen –Siguió Sirius muy entusiasta-. Tenemos tiempo libres antes de que empiece la siguiente clase, que dicen si sacamos nuestras escobas y nos montamos en ellas

-¿Montar escobas? –Dijo Jane mirando a Sirius significativamente-. No lo se, seguro que puedes montar una… no queremos que vuelvas a lastimarte por… ahí… -Sonrió guiñeándole un ojo y justo después se adelanto para alcanzar a sus amigas, Sirius completamente rojo se giro tan rápido hacía James que parecía que se había lastimado el cuello.

-Yo no fui –Se apresuro a decir James.

-No lo entiendo –Replico Sirius sin dejar de caer en su asombro-. ¿Cómo es que sabe lo de aquellito?

-Con la magia de la vista… –Intervino Remus-. Vamos ¿acaso pensaban que éramos los únicos en ese pasillo?

- - - -

El murmullo de los alumnos saliendo de las aulas le llegaba muy leve a través de la puerta de la enfermería, Lily sintió un zumbido suave y algo desesperante, comenzaba a aburrirse de no hacer nada en la cama, ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo, ese pie ya tendría que estar bien.

-La buena noticia es que la inflamación ha desaparecido –Dijo Madame Pomfrey revisando nuevamente sus vendajes, Lily llevaba minutos llamándola con el pensamiento.

-¿Y la mala? –Pregunto la pelirroja.

-No hay noticias malas –La tranquilizo Poppy Pomfrey-. La única instrucción es que no te puedes quitar el vendaje hasta antes de dormir, nada de esfuerzo mientras eso sucede y tal vez tengas algunas molestias al caminar, pero para mañana ese tobillo estará como nuevo.

-¿Quiere decir que ya me puedo ir? -Madame Pomfrey no necesito decírselo dos veces, en realidad ni siquiera había escuchado su respuesta cuando Lily ya se había puesto de pie.

Aun había tiempo para reunirse con sus amigas, lo bueno de vivir en Hogwarts es que había atajos por doquier, lo que facilitaba las llegadas a las clases y también evitar a todo aquel con quien no le apetecía encontrarse; pero tal vez, solo por esta ocasión le habría convenido más no tomar el atajo, pues por ese largo y estrecho pasillo por el que transitaba, se topo de frente con un nutrido grupo de Slytherin. Un repentino ataque de ansiedad la invadió, ¿Y si Bellatrix o Regulus venía con ellos?.

-Basta Lily, mantén el sentido común, no puedes esconderte de ellos… –Se repetía mentalmente, caminando entre los estudiantes con un aire de excesiva confianza en si misma, aunque por dentro estaba cohibida, para su fortuna ninguno de sus primos caminaba con el grupo.

Cuando por fin los perdió de vista y el murmullo cesó, una nueva y aun más ruidosa voz hizo eco en sus oídos, casi podía jurar que conocía a su dueño.

-¿Potter? –Susurró Lily mirando a su compañero de casa aproximarse, la profesora McGonagall caminaba lívida a su lado sin hacer nada más que escucharlo.

Jamás había visto esa mirada de odió en su semblante, James parecía listo para echarse al cuello de cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Se detuvieron en la puerta del despacho de Mcgonagall, la profesora sin perder tiempo giro la perilla y James la siguió hasta el interior y la puerta se cerró automáticamente tras de él.

Lily no se sorprendió demasiado, por sus últimos antecedentes podía deducir que Potter pasaba la mayor parte del curso escolar en ese despacho. Los gritos de James sobrepasaban la puerta de cedro, y el nombre de Sirius salió a flote en medio de la discusión, lo que hizo que Lily ya no pudiera alejarse, sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta por la que él y la profesora habían desaparecido, dio algunas vueltas sin sentido esperando escuchar algo del interior y antes de notarlo su mano ya apretaba la perilla de la puerta del despacho quedando atrapada en la conversación por voluntad propia.

-Ese no es motivo suficiente para perder la cordura de esa manera Potter –Se escucho la voz de McGonagall furiosamente-. Nunca había visto tan vergonzosa exhibición… ¿Pero que demonios dijo para que pudieras reaccionar así?

-Insultó a Jane Lane, mientras jugábamos quidditch –Explico James desesperadamente-. Y no iba a permitirlo

-¿Pero era necesario usar la violencia?

-Esta vez fueron demasiado lejos –Grito él, intentando inútilmente contener su cólera-. Le dijo… le dijo… -De pronto se dio cuenta de algo, James no tenía el suficiente valor para repetir aquella palabra, -. Le dijo, la palabra S.S.

McGonagall se acomodo la montura de sus gafas y lo miro sin entender.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso? –Preguntó.

-Ya sabe… Sangre… Sucia –Dijo James asqueado. Lily se llevo las manos a la boca, estaba segura por el repentino silencio de la profesora que estaba tan indignada como ella, justo en ese instante volvió a escuchar pisadas, eran tan estridentes que Lily apenas si podía entender lo que pasaba del otro lado de la habitación, también escucho otra voz conocida, demasiado conocida y antes de darse cuenta un agitado Sirius y un agitado Remus estaban parados justo frente a sus ojos.

-James… ¿James…esta adentro? –Preguntó Remus sin aliento, pero Lily no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque el aun más acelerado Sirius tomo la perilla de la puerta y giro de ella.

Con dos enormes zancadas llegó hasta James, coloco su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo para sostenerse y con la otra mano en el pecho intento hablar.

-James no tuvo nada que ver… es… inocente –Dijo con la voz ahogada-. Fueron ellos, los de Slytherin…

-Joven Black, joven Remus ¿Qué significa esto? –McGonagall se puso de pie de un brinco, nadie se habría sorprendido de ver chispas volando por sus ojos. Su mirada era tan inquisidora que la misma Lily estaba temerosa, pero parecía algo tan común para los chicos, que continuaron hablando como si el semblante de la profesora fuera completamente natural.

-Esta castigando a la persona equivocada –Se escucho ahora la voz de Remus tan acelerado como Sirius.

-Si –Continúo Sirius más repuesto, intentando desesperadamente tener la atención de McGonagall-. Fui yo… yo hechice a Mulciber y a Truscott

-No es cierto –Dijo James, más agresivamente de lo que hubiera querido, siempre se había admirado de contar con amigos leales, pero en este momento lo único que quería era ahorcarlos, jamás dejaría que Sirius y Remus fueran castigados por algo de lo que solo él era culpable, -. Yo fui quien lanzó ese hechizo

-James ya déjalo… –Soltó Sirius insistente-. Ya no necesitas encubrirme… acepto toda la responsabilidad –Y después solo levanto las manos como si fuesen a esposarlo.

-No voy a dejar que te castiguen por esto…

-Silencio –Dijo McGonagall ceñuda y ligeramente hostigada-. Ambos estarán castigados… no me importa que provocación les hayan hecho esos estudiantes… Su comportamiento fue desagradable y ahora el pobre muchacho pasara tres días en la enfermería hasta que esas verrugas desaparezcan

-El se lo busco –Dijo Sirius sin una pizca de arrepentimiento-. Los hijos de muggles tienen los mismos derechos que nosotros… Solo los idiotas utilizan el termino S.S. –Continuó Sirius.

-Bueno –Dijo la profesora con irritación-. Creo que ya fueron suficientes vulgaridades por hoy… Potter 20 puntos menos por tú insensatez y agradece que no haya tomado otras medidas, en cuanto a ustedes dos –Miro ahora a Sirius y a Remus-. 10 puntos menos a cada uno por irrumpir sin autorización y por su bien, espero que no vuelva a repetirse y… ¿Evans? –Dijo Repentinamente mirando por encima del hombro de Remus, la pelirroja había permanecido observando todo desde la puerta-. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Eh… yo… ya me iba –Dijo Lily apenada, giro sobre sus talones, a pesar de que estaba ya bastante lejos de la oficina de la profesora, no dejaba de sentir la mirada de Sirius sobre su espalda, probablemente porque sabía que estaba furioso por su presencia en el despacho, entrometiéndose nuevamente, olvidándose del estupido pacto de ignorarse, pacto que ella misma había sugerido y que por alguna incomprensible razón se volvía cada vez más imposible de cumplir.

En los cinco minutos que ya había trascurrido se detuvo sobre una columna y con la mirada pérdida en un horizonte imaginario, intentó poner en orden sus ideas, tenía esa clase de sensación de cuando sabes que has presenciado un suceso realmente extraordinario, era humillante, se sentía victima de sus propios prejuicios, por años presumió y defendió la abismal diferencia que había entre Sirius y ella, y ahora parecía que había encontrado una gran afinidad en el familiar más detestable de todos.

-¿Qué opinaran mis tíos sobre esto? –Se cuestionó con evidente interés. Pensándolo con calma, no podía negar que le agradaba compartir con alguien de su familia la misma ideología sobre la igualdad entre sangres; por fin había encontrado algo de cordura en el pequeñísimo músculo que Sirius llamaba cerebro.

Sirius finalmente había salido del despacho junto con Remus, ambos se miraron por un breve momento antes de chocar los puños, aunque no hubo una expresión de triunfo en sus rostros, solo resignación. Lily se apresuro a seguirlo antes de que pudiera perderlo de vista.

-Pudo ser peor –Escucho a Sirius.

-40 puntos menos –Soltó Remus cabizbajo-. Nadie estará contento en la torre gryffindor

-Sirius Black –Lo llamó Lily soportando hasta donde le fuera posible el calor que sentía en las manos.

Él se detuvo con una visible mueca de desagrado, de pronto Lily miro hacía ambos lados del corredor para verificar que nadie más los observaba y un segundo después corrió hacía él y se prendió de su cuello, envolviéndolo en un largo abrazo.

Sirius se quedo estático, totalmente aterrado, descargando una inexpresiva mirada en su amigo Remus Lupin que parecía igual de consternado, después miro hacía todas direcciones (tal como Lily lo había hecho), verificando que nadie más fuera testigo de aquel espectáculo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –Preguntó Sirius aun en los brazos de Lily de la forma más cruel y hostil, no estaba acostumbrado a que los miembros de su familia se mostraran afectuosos, y aun menos lo esperaba de Lily Evans, quien era casi una extraña para él.

-Solo es un abrazo Sirius –Respondió ella, prolongando la feliz sensación que sentía. Por ahora solo quería disculparse por juzgarlo tan mal de la única forma que podía hacerlo.

Sirius había regresado a su expresión de pánico, Lily era muy cambiante y extraña, ésta mañana le había dado los buenos días con un golpe en la entrepierna y dos horas después lo envolvía en sus brazos con una sonrisa, alguien tan mentalmente inestable debía ser tratada por especialistas.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Quiso saber Sirius realmente preocupado, soltándose de ella para verificar su temperatura-. ¿Algo te cayo mal en el desayuno verdad?

-Estoy bien Sirius, ya te lo dije –Dijo ella alejando la mano de Sirius de su frente. De nuevo había hecho uno de sus tontos y ofensivos comentarios para romper con la armonía del momento, pero Lily sabía que ya había tiempo para cobrárselo.

-¿Entonces que fue todo eso?

-Considéralo como el inicio de una tregua… de 24 horas –Agrego Lily en el último minuto con una sonrisa, Sirius se volvió a Remus intentando encontrar una explicación razonable para lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero Lunatico solo se limito a levantar los hombros.

-Eh… claro… -Dijo él dándole unas torpes palmaditas en el hombro-. ¿Qué te paso en el tobillo? –Solo hasta entonces lo noto, ahora que estaba cubierto de vendas y de esa sustancia amarillenta y pegajosa que atacaba la inflamación, ahora que era más que notorio que caminaba con dificultad, solo así Sirius pudo notarlo.

-Un idiota me hizo tropezar en las escaleras -Se limitó a decir, sin entrar en detalles.

-Howgarts esta lleno de animales –Dijo él con un ligero aire de indignación. Lily sonrió muy satisfecha.

-¿Qué me perdí en la clase de pociones? –Preguntó después mucho más relajada.

-¿Faltaste a la clase? –Preguntó Sirius con sorpresa, Lily respiro, contó hasta diez y se resistió a hacer cualquier gesto de disgusto, ¿Por qué Sirius tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

-Descuida yo te pasare los apuntes –Intervino Remus entrando al rescate de la situación, ella estaba agradecida y después de ello ambos amigos continuaron su camino.

No mucho después escucho en su hombro derecho una fingida vocecita de niño inocente. James había salido también del despacho.

-Ese abrazó pasara a la historia –Su voz mandó un extraño impulso en el cuerpo de Lily, que parpadeo dos veces al sentirse observada.

-Dice la leyenda que solo sucede una vez cada 100 años –Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se volvía hacía él, si, es cierto, estaba siguiéndole el juego, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, estaba de buen humor y eso significaba tolerancia, mucha tolerancia.

Basto una sola mirada para darse cuenta que estaba agotado, quizás eran las secuelas del duro enfrentamiento que mantuvo con los chicos de Slytherin, cualquiera que fuera la razón, esta vez no mostraba ese complejo de superioridad que tan comúnmente se reflejaba en su semblante.

-Tus amigos se fueron por allá… –Señaló Lily como intentando poner fin a la exploración visual de James.

-Ya lo se –Dijo él apoyando su espalda en un pilar y cruzándose de brazos para adoptar una posición más cómoda, Lily entendió el mensaje.

No estaba segura de que esperar, no sabía si sus intención era conversar o molestarla, si las circunstancias fueran distintas, se habría alejado de él en el momento en que escucho su voz, pero había motivos para no hacerlo, ahora sabía que había más, mucho más tras esa soberbia apariencia, quizás no le daría tanta importancia si no fuera por el hecho de que su abuelo paterno era muggles, por lo tanto su padre también había sido insultado con ira y hostilidad, por los magos que se autoproclaman puros.

-Lo que hiciste por esa chica fue…

-Si ya lo se, algo estupido –Se adelanto a decir James, esperando escuchar de Lily el mismo discurso de McGonagall-. Pero… a veces se hacen cosas inimaginables e irracionales por los amigos

-Es cierto… la mayoría de las veces son irracionales… supongo que ella es tu novia ¿verdad? –Preguntó ella indirectamente, pudiera parecer algo impertinente, pero el autentico desinterés de su voz la salvo de cualquier acusación, ella solo intentaba comenzar una conversación que no involucrara quaffles y escobas voladoras.

-¿Si no te respondo vas a golpearme en la entrepierna? –Lily parpadeo.

-Supongo que esto no se va olvidar en mucho tiempo

-Supones bien

-Numero uno, estaba muy molesta y numero dos… jamás lo hubiera hecho de saber que Sirius tampoco creía en esa tontería de la sangre pura e impura

-Eso no te da derecho de golpear a los hombres en áreas donde la naturaleza quiso que fueran tratadas con cariño

Una sonrisa hermosa nació de labios de Lily, dibujando el primer momento de armonía entre ambos, James la miraba complacido, como si estuviese presenciando una meta cumplida. Y es que Lily no era precisamente la persona más fácil para iniciar una conversación. Que circunstancias más raras de conocer a una persona, primero el amargo encuentro donde chocaron miradas por primera vez en la biblioteca, después ese mal calculo en la broma del lago que le costo a Lily una noche en la enfermería; ni ellos hubieran imaginado que después de aquello volverían a cruzar palabra, aunque bueno, ella tampoco podía imaginar que un abrazo con Sirius le daría tanta satisfacción, la vida esta llena de sorpresas.

-¿Te lastimaste el tobillo?

-Si –Asintió ella, moviendo ligeramente su pierna derecha atrás de la otra como si quisiera ocultarlo.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco

-Supongo que esa es otra señal

-¿Señal?, ¿de que hablas?

-Bueno… ya lo pensé bien y no volveré a presionarte para hacer la prueba de quidditch –Susurró él reflexivo, Lily estaba sorprendida-. Ya me di cuenta que eres demasiado frágil para ser una golpeadora… se necesita mucha fuerza en los brazos…

-Bien, por fin lo comprendiste –Dijo ella satisfecha de que el confundido James al fin lo comprendió, aunque no lo hiciera con las palabras que ella hubiese esperado, pero vamos era Potter, no podía esperar mucho de él.

-… y una excelente condición física… -Continuo James.

-Si, supongo que es importante

-…Debe tener buena coordinación y es obvio que tú no la tienes… -Lily parpadeo, el encanto se había esfumado tan pronto como llego y la indignación se reflejo rápidamente en su rostro-. Y mucha destreza… la destreza es importante…

-Ya entendí…

-…Una personalidad ganadora… alguien que no le tema a los desafíos…

-Creo que tu punto ya quedo bastante claro

-…Me temo que eso significa que estas reprobada en todo... –Dijo él y justo después le dio un rápido vistazo a Lily-. No cumples ningun requisito

Lily enfureció. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan encantador y cínico al mismo tiempo?, James dominaba muy bien ese arte, ahora entendía porque era el mejor amigo de Sirius, los dos prácticamente eran una misma persona.

-¿Cómo puede salir tanta estupidez de tu boca? –Le dijo sin percatarse de que levantaba la voz-. Ah… y por cierto, la psicología inversa no funciona conmigo

Y con una mirada de superioridad, Lily se dio vuelta y siguió su camino, con su peculiar caminar pausado, derrochando una gran tranquilidad.

-Pero… sonreíste –Susurró James más para si mismo que para ella-. Significa que estamos avanzando… ¿o no?

* * *

**Bueno el nuevo cap. Estuvo listo en mas tiempo del que me esperaba…. Ok mucho, muchísimo tiempo del esperado, pero ya termino el bloqueo, creo que éste cap. me quedo muy largo, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**Saludos y a gracias a todos los que se tomas la molestia de dejar reviews.**


	6. Imán de Bromas

**No iba a retomar esta historia, pero después dije "que diablos", los capítulos ya están escritos, solo hay que subirlos. A los que siguieron esta historia una disculpa, probablemente ya no la recuerden, pero no publique en mucho tiempo por problemas de salud, trabajo y motivos personales, prometo actualizar regularmente. Claro si aun les interesa. Un beso a todos los lectores.**

* * *

Capitulo 6:** Imán de Bromas **

Cada mañana alguien se despierta con la idea de que hoy le ocurrirá algo sorprendente, algo por lo que vale la pena poner un pie fuera de la cama.

Cuando Lily se levanto esa mañana lo hizo con una idea prefija en la cabeza, y no pudo desaparecer esa sonrisa de sus labios durante el tiempo que se demoro en vestirse, algo importante iba a suceder, llámenlo corazonada o intuición, pero desde ese momento ya no pudo ignorar aquella sensación.

El ambiente que se respiraba en el gran comedor era agradable, armonizaba a la perfección con su estado de ánimo, nunca había visto tantas sonrisas reunidas en un mismo lugar, como se notaba que ya era viernes, de pronto…

Oh, maldita sea.

-Reina del drama –La saludo Sirius, apenas pasó a un lado de ella.

-Detestable –Le Contesto Lily en forma de saludo fingiendo una sonrisa y siguió caminando hasta llegar al lado de kristin.

Paso un largo rato en el que tuvo oportunidad de servirse dos veces jugo de naranja, cuando por la puerta principal entró una estampida de lechuzas.

Apeñuscada entre un montón de ágiles aves grises volaba Ruperto la ya anciana lechuza del tío Alphard, Lily observaba al ave temerosa de que en cualquier momento pudiera desplomarse. Finalmente un sobre grande cayó en mano de Lily y Ruperto salió por la ventana, tras otra entrega exitosa.

Con solo mirar la dirección escrita en el paquete, Lily dejó caer su tenedor que aterrizó ruidosamente sobre la mesa. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y sin perder tiempo abrió la envoltura, si era lo que realmente creía, correría por los jardines y se tiraría al lago con todo y su uniforme.

_Querida Lily:_

_En este momento me encuentro en una cafetería frente al edificio Dakota en Nueva York, sin nada más que mi taza de café y la fotografía que me diste la última vez que nos vimos. _

_Tuve que luchar con el vigilante del edificio y con tres jovencitas que no dejaban de hacer guardia en la entrada principal, pero ya sabes que cuando al viejo Alphard se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay poder humano que lo detenga… te confieso que él se sorprendió un poco cuando vio su imagen de hace 10 años en la fotografía, parece un buen muchacho, cuando terminó de firmar me pidió un habano y al encenderlo frente a mi me dijo que el tabaco de Inglaterra jamás podría compararse con el de America. Me parece un muggle muy acertado._

_PD: Ya puedes dejar de cubrirte la boca para evitar gritar, no te detengas nena, no todos los días un ídolo te dedica un autógrafo… _

A Lily le dio un vuelco el corazón, el querido tío Alphard lo había hecho de nuevo, la fotografía que acompañaba la carta llevaba un grabado a mano, era real, la última firma que faltaba en su colección.

-Oh tío… estoy temblando –Sonrió mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón-. John Lennon, oh Dios, si es de John Lennon…

-¿Por qué tan feliz? –Preguntó de pronto Krstin y Lily se volvió rápidamente hacía ella, no podía imaginar cuanto tiempo llevaba observándola, quizás lo suficiente para notar que a veces le encantaba olvidarse de lo que había a su alrededor para comportarse como cualquier chica de su edad.

-El tío Alphard me escribió –Se limitó a responder con una sonrisa.

-Mamá también me escribió… -Le hizo saber Kristin-. Papá tiene un nuevo corte de cabello y a mi hermano le compraron aparatos ortopédicos –Suspiró sin mucha emoción.

-Creo que tu familia es adorable

-Dices eso porque nunca has estado en una cena de navidad, con el tío Michael contándonos sus interminables historias sobre como se hizo la cicatriz de su brazo. Y la abuela obligándonos a cantar todos esos villancicos

-A mi me gustan los villancicos –Dijo Lily despreocupadamente, mientras tomaba el resto de su correspondencia y la metía dentro de su mochila, después se bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba de su jugo y finalmente se puso de pie.

-Oye… ¿A dónde vas? –La alcanzó Kristin sujetando su brazo.

-Debo contestarle a mi tío

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora?

-Si –respondió Lily pese al rostro de desilusión que mostraba su amiga, entonces con toda discreción saco la fotografía y se la mostró.

-¿Y esa foto que tiene de especial? –Dijo la chica y entonces Lily abrió tanto los ojos por la sorpresa que casi iban a saltar de su rostro.

-Mírala bien –Le dijo.

-Ohh… Claro, claro ahora lo entiendo… –Dijo con una exagerada sorpresa.

-Te veo en clase –Se despidió Lily marchándose en el acto.

-¿Y ese quien es? –Se pregunto un segundo después Kristin para si misma, cuando Lily desapareció.

Sirius ya había hecho cuanto podía para no escuchar la conversación de los alumnos de 7mo grado que estaban a su lado, pero por más que hacía el mayor ruido posible con sus cubiertos no podía evitarlo. Estaba irritado, si definitivamente muy, muy irritado.

-No, mírala bien es mucho más bajita y bueno algo pálida, creo que Bellatrix es mucho más bonita, Lily Evans no le llega ni a los talones –Escuchar el frívolo debate sobre sus primas no podía ponerlo de peor humor del que ya estaba.

-Pero Evans es francesa y tu sabes como besan allá –Dijo otro chico con entusiasmo-. ¿Dime si eso no la hace especial?

-¿Acaso no puedo tener un momento de tranquilidad? –Se pregunto Sirius hablando demasiado alto.

* * *

Lily se sentía en medio de una misión encubierta, ilusionarse tanto con la simple firma de un ídolo musical puede sonar algo banal y tonto, pero cuando has crecido escuchando la misma música con la que se enamoraron tus padres terminas adoptándola hasta amarla.

No tenía idea de lo que le iba a decir a su tío, quizás simplemente llenaría el papel con cientos de _gracias_ de todos tamaños hasta que el frasco de tinta se terminara, la inspiración llegaría sola, solo necesitaba un sitio tranquilo para que las palabras comenzaran a tomar forma, el salón de clases no se llenaría hasta dentro de 20 minutos y estaba tan entusiasmada que le tomaría solo la mitad de ese tiempo en terminar la carta, así que se dirigió al aula de encantamientos, su primera clase del día.

Y ahí en ese pasillo que la conducía a su destino, nuevamente lo vio, ese chico extraño y solitario llamado Severus Snape, con su caminar pausado y encorvado, como si tratara de esconder algo, y debía conocer muy bien cada rincón del castillo ya que siempre caminaba con el rostro escondido entre las paginas de un libro y sin tropezar.

-Tus agujetas –Lo llamó Lily en el momento en que el concentrado Snape pasó junto a ella, la voz de Lily llego sorprendentemente rápido a sus oídos, pues en ese instante bajó su mirada para revisar las cintas de sus zapatos-. No querrás tropezarte, ¿verdad?

-Gracias… –Dijo tímidamente, Snape era un alumno extraordinario, algo que Lily le admiraba, quizás de ahí venía toda esa terquedad de abrir una conversación con él cada vez que lo veía.

-De nada… -Dijo ella mientras él se agachaba para abrocharse las cintas.

-No te pareces en nada a tus primos –Noto Snape cuando volvio a incorporarse.

-¿En verdad lo crees? –Sonrío Lily tomándolo como un cumplido.

-Tus ojos son distintos

-Ah!, si eso –Dijo ella decepcionada al saber que solo se refería a la apariencia física-. ¿Vas al salón de encantamientos, ¿verdad?

-No –Respondió él defensivamente, intentando demostrar que no era el chico predecible que todos creen-. De hecho voy a la mazmorra de Slytherin

-Oh, como llevas tu mochila en el hombro yo creí que…

-No te creas tan lista Black –La interrumpió Snape antes de girarse para marcharse sumergiéndose de nuevo en su libro.

-Evans, mi apellido es Evans –Dijo Lily subiendo un poco la voz.

Intentar conversas con Snape era una gran perdida de tiempo, lo único que quería era acompañarlo, era lógico, tenían la misma clase, ¿Por qué todo se lo tiene que tomar tan personal?, ¿Por qué todos en esta escuela están completamente locos?, a demás de groseros, arrogantes, Dios la lista era inmensa.

La lluvia de pensamientos la desconcentraron de su idea original, la prioridad de responder la carta se fue olvidando hasta que desapareció por completo de su cabeza y antes de siquiera notarlo ya estaba en la puerta del aula de encantamientos.

Tal como lo esperaba el salón estaba vacío, considerando que la clase de encantamientos era una de sus favoritas, dejo sus cosas en el primer pupitre y se sentó sin hacer otra cosa más que esperar

Y entonces vio una soga sin razón aparente flotando sobre la puerta del aula, era corta pero podía alcanzarla con solo levantar su mano, no tenía ningún sentido. No se cuestiono mucho, estaba acostumbrada a ver objetos flotando por doquier, así que sin más levanto su mano para alcanzar la punta y entonces tiro de ella.

* * *

Esa mañana aparentemente era como las demás, con la excepción de que James solo había tomado una rebanada de pan tostado para desayunar, estando a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta del aula de encantamientos, se recargo en la pared y se quedo ahí quieto como una especie de vigilante de pasillo.

Miro su reloj de mano y respiro con cierto aire de satisfacción, comenzó a silbar despreocupadamente mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa, se ajustaba la corbata y se ponía en marcha.

-Rayos soy tan bueno que a veces me sorprendo –Se repetía mentalmente mientras se aproximaba al umbral, la soga ya no estaba en el sitio donde la había dejado, lo que significaba una buena señal, la única evidencia de que todo había salido a la perfección.

Sería capaz de soportar las larga hora de la clase de la primara hora. No, no podía, estaba ansioso por llegar donde Snape para reírse en su cara. En minutos el aula comenzó a llenarse de alumnos, diviso a Sirius y a Remus y con una sonrisa de par en par y se sentó junto a ellos.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Sirius, sonriéndole al contagiarse de la alegría de su amigo.

-Ya lo veras –Dijo James.

Entonces llego Snape y la sonrisa de James desapareció instantáneamente. ¿Y este infeliz que estaba haciendo aquí?.

La clase dio comiendo.

James abrió su libro al mismo tiempo que lo invadía una extraña sensación, si, de acuerdo, la broma fracaso, eso lo tenía molesto, pero también se sentía intranquilo y lo extraño es que no sabía la razón.

Pasaban los minutos y la ansiedad volvía, algo faltaba, pero ¿qué era?, por más que exprimía su cerebro, todo el salón de clases parecía tan normal.

Levantó la mirada y observó a todos los alumnos sentados y agachados sobre sus propios libros, fue recorriendo a cada uno tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin hasta llegar a Snape, le molestaba esa tranquilidad que mostraba durante la lectura, entre más lo miraba más extraño le parecía el hecho de que la soga que estaba seguro coloco en el salón, ahora ya no estaba. ¿Lo habría soñado?.

-Olvide decírtelo… -Le susurró repentinamente Sirius que estaba sentado a su lado con un tono de voz que apenas si podía percibirse-. Creo que ya tengo un candidato perfecto para golpeador, le diré que se presente a la prueba de mañana

Ese comentario provoco un extraño impulso a su cuerpo.

Lily

Oh diablos, diablos, diablos

-Profesor –lavando la mano con sus ojos fijos en esa abandonada mochila que aun seguía en el primer pupitre-. Necesito ir al baño

No espero la respuesta, solo salio corriendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Cuando por fin llego a su destino, observo todo lo opuesto a lo que se suponía sería el inicio de un día perfecto, la soga estaba en el sitió donde debía aparecer pero sosteniendo al alumno equivocado.

Lily estaba colgada en el aire muy cerca del lago, amarrada de los hombros hasta las rodillas, sintió hervir la sangre por sus venas cuando vio a James, no necesito más explicaciones, verlo de pie frente a ella fue suficiente para saber que era el autor intelectual.

-¿Acaso el motivo de tu existencia es arruinar la mía? –Le grito desde las alturas.

-No era para ti –Fue lo primero que dijo él, aun con la respiración entrecortada. Rayos, ella entorpecía su trabajo, sus bromas siempre estaban planeadas a la perfección y los cálculos siempre eran acertados, en una semana James llevaba dos intentos fallidos, era un numero muy grande para alguien que dominaba perfectamente esa área.

-Bájame de aquí

-Oh bueno, esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parece –Dijo él, Lily levanto una ceja-. La única forma de bajar es… es… admitir que soy el mago más brillante de Hogwarts

James la observo apenado, aunque tampoco estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.

-¿Qué clase de ridícula y narcisista broma es esta?, cuando creí que no podías caer más bajo, te vuelves a superar

-Te dije que la broma no era para ti, solo dilo y te soltara

-Debe de haber otra forma

-No lo hay, por eso es que es tan genial

-Eres tan perverso y miserable…

-Si, si, tengo tantas virtudes que doy envidia… –Dijo despreocupadamente-. Ahora dilo

-Como odio decir mentiras -Susurro para si misma y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Potter era una maldita pesadilla-. Tú… tú James Potter eres… el mago más brillante de Hogwarts

James ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de saborear las palabras, porque sabía muy bien lo que vendría ahora, así que sin perder tiempo se arrojo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron y Lily pudo caer sobre de él justo cuando la soga desapareció.

Aunque James trato de protegerla, ella tuvo que utilizar sus manos para que el golpe que recibió en la cabeza no le provocara un contusión cerebral, su mejilla izquierda comenzó a pulsar de dolor.

-Vez que no fue tan difícil –Susurro él muy cerca de su oído, Lily se estremeció y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, para después ponerse de pie.

-Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto...

-En verdad lo siento

-En verdad te detesto –Dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada, para después irse corriendo.

Perfecto, el día no podía haber sido más perfecto, trato de llegar al aula para recoger sus cosas, a estas alturas la clase ya había terminado y lo comprobó cuando vio a los alumnos salir del salón.

Sin perder tiempo e ignorando a todo mundo, se acerco al asiento que nunca ocupo y coloco su mochila sobre su hombro, Lily suspiro y parpadeo para no llorar, entonces volvió a llevarse la mano a su mejilla, dolía demasiado.

-Déjame revisarte –Lily se sobresalto cuando escucho esa voz en su espalda, se volvió hacía él furiosa, pero antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca, James paso su pulgar sobre el visible raspón de su mejilla que afortunadamente no estaba sangrado. Lily golpeo su mano para que dejara de tocarla y ese movimiento puso al descubierto un moretón en su brazo derecho, así como las palmas de sus manos que tenían pequeños raspones. James inhalo profundamente.

-Yo… lo lamento, no era mi intención que esto pasara… Te llevo a la enfermería, tienen que hacer algo con ese raspón, podría infectarse y… y… ese no debe ser el único moretón que tengas, tal vez haya mas…

Lily levanto una ceja, ¿en verdad James Potter estaba preocupado por ella ó solo era muy buen actor?.

-Yo puedo ir sola, conozco el camino, muchas gracias

-Evans –Susurro James mirándola con mucho arrepentimiento-. Quiero estar bien contigo, eres la prima de mi mejor amigo Diablos, en verdad, en verdad lo siento mucho

-Por favor dime que no vas a comenzar a llorar –Bromeo Lily y James sonrío ligeramente.

Lily no dijo nada más, solo empujo ligeramente a James para abrirse camino rumbo a la enfermería, James la siguió en silencio, el hecho de que no le haya gritando por caminar junto a ella era una buena señal, salieron del salón de clases ignorando por completo al alumnos alto, de piel morena y cabello obscuro que los observaba con atención desde un pilar.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Susurro el chico al verlos caminar rumbo a la enfermería.


	7. Malvado

**Capitulo 7: Malvado  
**

Había muchas cosas con las que Lily había aprendido a lidiar desde el momento que llego a Hogwarts. La frialdad de su familia por pertenecer a Gryffindor, el constante acoso de Bellatrix, la falsa sonrisa de Regulus y también estaba Sirius, bueno él era un caso especial, pero no contaba con que tenía que sumarle a todo esto la presencia de James Potter. Estaba cansada, la broma a la que Lily prefería llamar como _agresión__ física_ la había puesto en un estado de ánimo depresivo. La vida seguía poniéndola a prueba, dándole golpes una y otra vez.

¿Y por que esto le afectaba tanto?, solo había sido una entupida broma, solo eran raspones, claro, ella no hizo nada para merecerlos. Y no le importaba cuanto insistía Potter en aclarar que la broma era para Snape, nadie tiene derecho de menospreciar o ridiculizar a alguien. Cuánta intolerancia había en James Potter, cuanta arrogancia, incluso no le molestaba admitir que hacía esto solo por diversión. Él era perverso.

De pronto algunas imágenes llegaron a la mente de Lily, esto ya había sucedido antes, en la biblioteca, cuando una avalancha de libros estuvo a punto de aplastarla, cortesía nuevamente de James Potter.

Lily suspiro ruidosamente, intentando calmar el tumulto de emociones en su interior. Se esforzaba por no llorar, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de impotencia, necesitaba ser fuerte, pero entonces volvió a mirarse las palmas de sus manos llenas de raspones y las lágrimas se asomaron haciendo un camino por sus mejillas. No, ella no hizo nada para merecerlo.

-Oh Cielos, estas llorando…

La voz de James se hizo presente, él se había paseado por la enfermería distraídamente mientras Madame Pomfrey se hacía cargo de la situación, incluso cuando Lily se quedo sola en su cama, decidió darle un poco de privacidad y no molestarla hasta que estuviera lista para irse, pero en el momento en que la miro y noto el rostro descompuesto de Lily, entro en pánico. Nunca hasta ese entonces la había visto llorar, ¿él era el causante de ello?. Se veía tan vulnerable que dolía.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto Evans, no fue mi intención…

-No te sientas tan importante… el ungüento de Madame Pomfrey desprende un olor muy fuerte y me pica los ojos –Mintió Lily mientras se secaba las lagrimas-. A demás, dijo que ya puedo irme, no era gran cosa, después de todo

James la volvió a mirar, obviamente no le creyó, _oh esa maldita culpa_. A regañadientes Lily se dejo ayudar por él para bajar de la cama y una vez que toco el piso, comenzó su camino fuera de la enfermería.

-¿Vez?, te dije que todo estaría bien –James se escuchaba muy entusiasmado, tratando de templar el ambiente-. Ahora podremos cerrar este penoso incidente y comenzar de nuevo

Lily no dijo nada.

-Te prometo que no volverá a suceder… eres prima de Sirius, esto te absuelve completamente de cualquier broma de parte de nosotros, eso no esta a discusión.

Lily escuchaba en silencio, ahora resulta que su parentesco con Sirius le otorgaba ciertos _beneficios_, a demás, ¿dijo broma?, Potter tal vez se confundió al tratar de decir "Agresión". Sus nervios estaban siendo puestos a prueba y no estaba seguro si iba a poder contenerse.

Era como si quisiera molestarla a propósito.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Continuo James-. Te acompaño al gran comedor, ya es hora del almuerzo

-No gracias, voy a otro lado

-Esta bien, te acompaño

Lily contuvo los deseaos de suspirar profundamente. Potter era una maldita pesadilla.

-No Potter, ya basta. No quiero que me acompañes y tampoco quiero estar cerca de ti. Ya tengo suficientes magos malvados rodeándome, no puedo agregar uno más a la lista… No quiero ser tu amiga. Por favor, por favor, déjame en paz –Su voz sonaba desesperada, casi suplicando. James experimento una sensación horrible. Aquel tono molesto estaba dañando su… autoestima.

No hubo más palabras. Lily parpadeo un par de veces, no iba a volver a llorar en su presencia, así que reanudo su camino dejándolo en medio del pasillo. James no hizo nada. Ni siquiera pensó, se quedo con la mente en blanco.

* * *

Cuando uno piensa que las cosas no pueden ir peor, es porque invariablemente empeorarán. Había pasado dos días y James no estaba sobrellevándolo muy bien, él no podía explicarlo, nunca imagino que le molestaría tanto ver a Evans ignorándolo. Ella literalmente corto relaciones con él.

Y la palabra _malvado_ seguía girando en su cabeza, ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera?. Sin embargo también estaba conciente de que no toleraba esta situación, no toleraba que lo ignorara, esta nueva Lily no le gustaba para nada. Tampoco era que la anterior Lily fuera muy amigable con él, pero al menos se tomaba la molestia de mirarlo cuando se cruzaban en la sala común o en los pasillos, incluso se daban los buenos días. Ahora nada de eso sucedía.

Durante el almuerzo, James arrastro a Lupin hasta el gran comedor para sentarse al lado de Lily y Susan, por supuesto ella no hizo ningún gesto ante esta acción, en su lugar hablo con Lupin ignorando por completo que James estaba en medio de ambos.

Ni siquiera los intentos de Potter por entrar en la conversación sirvieron de algo, Lupin parecía notar la indiferencia de Lily, pero ella seguía sonriendo como si nada pasara.

Ese mismo día, más tarde, las cosas seguían poniéndose mal. James no era el tipo de persona que se mostraba desagradable con los alumnos que se presentaban a las pruebas de quidditch, pero en ese momento en particular no estaba prestando atención a nada. Sirius seguía parloteando maravillas de ese estudiante de quinto grado que parecía ser perfecto para el puesto de golpeador. Pero James no estaba muy convencido, si, bueno, el chico se veía fuerte y hacía malabares con la escoba que impresionaban a cualquiera, pero era muy… _alegre_, durante toda la prueba mantuvo una sonrisa positiva en su rostro. James quería vomitar.

-No lo se Sirius, no creo que funcione, no hay… química

Sirius lo miro sin entender.

-James, no vas a invitarlo a salir, ya no hay más candidatos, dijiste que el anterior a él era muy alto, y otro anterior que era muy aburrido, ¿qué es lo que quieres entonces?

-Vamos a convocar otra prueba, yo se que encontraremos algo mejor y dile a este sujeto… eh, ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-David

-Ah si, dile a David que se vuelva a presentar, si no hay nadie mejor que él, entonces se queda –Volvió a sonreír, pero Sirius no compro su sonrisa, sabía que algo le estaba sucediendo a James.

* * *

-¿Crees que soy malvado? –Pregunto James a Lupin una hora después cuando se reunieron en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes.

-No, no lo eres –Respondió Lupin distraídamente-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo, quería saber tu opinión

-Bueno, Snape no va estar de acuerdo conmigo pero... –Río un poco antes de continuar-. Tú no eres malvado James, creo que eres una persona que se equivoca y comete errores, al igual que lo hacemos todos

James no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta. Suspiró y se acomodo en su asiento, puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en las palmas de sus manos.

-Yo, creo que hice algo malo… -Dijo, su voz era muy suave-. Hice llorar a alguien y… creo que sentí… ya sabes…

-¿Remordimiento? –Pregunto Lupin con sorpresa-. ¿Tienes remordimientos porque hiciste llorar a Snape?

-No, no fue Snape

James vacilo un poco antes de continuar, pero estaba desesperado por decírselo a alguien. Así que le contó todo lo que sucedio hace dos días, desde la broma hasta la conversación afuera de la enfermería. Todo.

-…Es decir, ¿por qué se pone en el plan de victima?, ya me disculpe con ella tantas veces que perdí la cuenta... incluso quise acompañarla a comer. ¿Por que tiene que ser tan orgullosa?, es ridículo y mira que yo se lo que es ser orgulloso, pero ella esta llevándolo a otro nivel... fue solo una estupida broma... si alguien tiene un problema con eso, es ella, no yo, ella es la que no puede superarlo…

James siguió y siguió parloteando, Lupin no respondió, solo lo escuchaba, le tomo un par de minutos a James calmarse, aunque antes de eso repitió las mismas cosas una y otra vez. Cuando finalmente se quedo en silencio, Remus dijo muy amablemente.

-Ahora que te has desahogado, ¿te sientes mejor?

James negó con la cabeza y enterró su cara entre sus mano en señal de desesperación.

-James escúchame, tú no es eres una mala persona, podrás ser muchas cosas, pero no hay maldad en ti. Sin embargo cruzaste el limite con ella… yo se que no fue a propósito –Aclaro rápidamente cuando James estaba a punto de protestar-. Pero Lily tiene un punto, a veces no te das cuenta de lo irresponsable que eres y desconoces los efectos de tus actos

James lo miro algo ofendido, pero no fue capaz de refutar esos comentarios, es cierto, le encantaba cruzar la línea con cualquiera que se lo permitiera, pero jamás lo había visto como algo malo.

-Yo solo… no quiero que ella me odie

Remus lo observo un momento en silencio, James hablaba como si el filtro por el que pasaban sus pensamientos se hubiera estropeado.

-Así que ella te importa

El cuerpo de James reacciono a aquellas palabras con algo de pánico, miro a Remus unos segundos y después soltó una risita con cierta sorna.

-Oh no, no, no, no, no… se a lo que te refieres con eso y créeme es un rotundo NO

-Tranquilo, no estoy sugiriendo nada -Dijo Lupin-. Se que sales con Jane, no me malinterpretes

El simple recordatorio de su novia puso a James en un estado aun más deprimente, no había pensado en ella en todo el día, ni siquiera la busco cuando las clases terminaron, ahora no solo era una mala persona, sino también un mal novio. Decidió que era momento de ponerle freno a aquella conversación, antes de decir más cosas que podrían perjudicarlo.

-¿Sabes que?, estoy cansado, creo que hoy voy a dormirme temprano

Cerró su libro ruidosamente solo para darle un efecto dramático y se levanto de su asiento, pero cuando dio el primer paso se detuvo como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo.

-Te agradecería que esto quedara entre nosotros –Le pidió ligeramente nervioso.

-Claro

Remus levanto ambos pulgares y le sonrío en muestra de apoyo, a lo que el joven Potter correspondió con una mueca.

* * *

James hizo su camino hacía la sala común de Gryffindor en un ritmo absurdamente lento, la charla con Lupin lo dejo un poco intranquilo, si bien sabía que Lupin no hablaría con nadie sobre esto, se sentía un poco _expuesto._

Ya estaba frente a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, cuando una voz extremadamente familiar, acompañada de ruidosas pisadas lo estaba llamando, inmediatamente se giro y vio a Sirius que subía las escaleras muy entusiasmado.

-¿Adivina que? –Dijo cuando estaba frente a él-. David no esta molesto porque le dijiste que no, de hecho esta considerando venir a la absurda prueba que convocaste para el viernes

James estaba seguro que iba a odiar esta conversación, apenas estaba comenzando y ya se sentía agotado.

-No es absurda

-Oh amigo, tu y yo sabemos que si lo es. No se que te pasa James, quizás tú y Jane no estén en su mejor momento y por eso estas con esa cara de "odio a todo el mundo", pero necesitas parar esto, porque los otros equipos ya están completos, menos nosotros y no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Quiero patear traseros este año y no lo lograremos si tú sigues desconectado de tus prioridades. Quiero a David en el equipo

-No lo creo amigo

Sirius suspiro un poco frustrado.

-¿Por qué?, dame una buena razón

-Ya te lo dije, no hay química

-Oh diablos James, no encontraremos a nadie mejor que él

-Si hay alguien mejor que él –Dijo muy tranquilo-. Se presentara a la prueba, yo lo se

_Solo__ tengo __que __esperar __a __que __deje__ de__ aplicarme __la __ley __del __hielo __para __convencerla,_ pensó James.

-James, estoy preocupado, es mi último año y no me voy a graduar sin antes levantar esa copa

-Sirius relájate un poco, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, ¿podemos hablar después?

Sirius hizo un movimiento de desesperación con la mano, no podía creer que esas palabras salían de la boca de su mejor amigo, James siempre fue un competidor en toda regla y ahora parecía que el tema simplemente dejo de importarle. Estaba cansado de su actitud, jamás habían discutido por algo tan simple como el quidditch, de hecho jamás habían discutido por nada.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizo, a Sirius le basto un simple intercambio de miradas con una tercera persona, para ponerse de peor humor. Lily estaba frente a ellos, sus dos personas menos favoritas de todo el castillo le obstruían la entrada de la torre.

El cuerpo de James se tenso al verla, desvió sus ojos hacía un lado evitando su mirada, no sabía porque, pero se encontraba nervioso, o quizás solo estaba incomodo, aun no podía decidirse.

Fue Sirius quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –Le pregunto a Lily con un tono frío.

-Oh perdón ¿te estoy incomodando? –Dijo ella. Nuevamente no sabía que había hecho mal para ganarse el repudio de su primo.

-Estoy tratando de tener una tranquila plática con mi mejor amigo, es claro que tu presencia nos estorba

James que parecía ligeramente avergonzado de la situación se llevo la mano al puente de su nariz, negando con la cabeza. Perfecto, otra razón más para que Lily los odie.

-Oh, bueno eso tiene solución –Dijo ella-. Tal vez si sus majestades se hicieran a un lado, yo podría entrar a la torre y así ustedes podrían continuar gritándose, o lo que sea que estén haciendo.

Sirius frunció el ceño, James le hizo un ademán con la mano para evitar que abriera la boca, después se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Lily, cuando el retrato volvió a cerrarse, James hablo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tienes que molestarla todo el tiempo?

-¿Quién molesta a quien?, ella es la horrible persona que vino a Hogwarts a hacer de mi vida un infierno –Respondió Sirius dramáticamente.

-Oh Diablos Sirius, ¿te estas escuchando a ti mismo?. Lo digo en serio, deja de agredirla, es solo una chica

-No, no es solo una chica, no es tan frágil como parece, créeme yo la conozco

Bueno, eso tendría sentido para James, si no fuera porque hace un par de días la vio en su estado más vulnerable, la imagen de Evans llorando, la imagen de Evans gritándoles aun le taladraba la cabeza.

-En cuanto a nuestro asunto –Prosiguió Sirius volviendo a bajar la voz-. Tic tac James, no esperare mucho tiempo, o consigues a esa maravilla del quidditch, o yo me encargare de darle la buena noticia a David

James rodó los ojos, e imitando la acción Lily entro a la torre dejando a Sirius atrás. La sala común estaba casi vacía, pero Lily seguía ahí, frente a la chimenea acomáñada de Susan y Kristin.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de intentar algo.

-Buenas noches chicas –Dijo James con una sonrisa, Susan y Kristin se volvieron hacía él y le devolvieron el gesto, Lily ni siquiera la miro.

Potter suspiro cansado y_ triste_, estaba seguro de que no iba a acostumbrarse a eso.

* * *

**No tengo una ninguna escusa por la tardanza, la verdad después de tardar años en volver a retomar la historia, pensé que no recibiría un solo review, asi que agradezco que aun dejen comentarios.**

**Un beso muy grande. Y tranquilos en menos de lo que piensan estaré subiendo el nuevo capitulo. Ya basta de esperas tan largas.**


End file.
